


Just Like Heaven

by Kaiyou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BDSM dynamics, Blowjobs, Dom!Akaashi, Flogging, M/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Polyamory, Sex, Sex Party, Shower Sex, Smut, Spanking, bdsm wear mentioned, endgame bokuakakuroken, lots of sidepairings i'm not tagging here but will in the opening comment in case they're your notp, preexisting relationships, sub!suga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 01:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10754208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyou/pseuds/Kaiyou
Summary: Kuroo was more than happy with his boyfriend Bokuto, but lately, they'd been contemplating exploring an open relationship - specifically because of Akaashi and Kenma, couple of amazing guys they'd been hanging out recently. Still, they aren't sure how one goes about having an open relationship, or even if they actually want one, so when Suga announces he's inviting them to one of his sex parties, they decide to give it a go and find out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OK SO um. this is, kinda, well. let's just call it a bit of self-indulgent smut, shall we?
> 
> With a bit of a plot, only in the sense of a developing relationship and some negotiations and self-discovery along the way. 
> 
> So, just so you aren't shocked - Kuroo is the focus, with everything that happens to/around him, though he watched a lot of things going on. 
> 
> Most of the girls are here in the periphery, basically with each other though there's some het moments. Couple-wise there's Daishou & Mika, Alisa & Saeko, Shirabu & Terushima, Yahaba & Kyoutani, Iwachan & Oiks... and moments where they break up into AlisaTeru, IwaOiKyou, IwaKyou, DaiOi, but once Kuroo gets involved in things he gets pretty focused on his own stuff. Let's just say there's a lot going on at this party that you can imagine even if Kuroo doesn't see it/think about it <3
> 
> Also I'm chaptering this out just bc i'm a big meanie, but it's written.

Kuroo and Bokuto stared down at the flier in front of them. It looked like such an innocent thing - just an invite to an end of the year party, for a select group of people - ‘message for the address!’ written across the bottom - but they both knew it was something more.

There was a little symbol in the corner that looked like a four-leaf clover, four hearts pressed right up next to each other. It wasn’t a clover. They knew because they’d been carefully exploring a site that catered to more exploratory couples, ones who were interested in opening up their relationship in a controlled way.

Maybe.

Even if just for a night.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Bokuto asked. “I mean, you don’t have to we don’t - we can just stay home and watch volleyball games and cuddle if you want.”

“No,” Kuroo said, frowning a bit. “I’m interested.”

It had been tricky getting into a relationship together. They’d been best friends for ages. Best friends had led to drunken nights and make-out sessions that they didn’t talk about afterward. Mornings when Kuroo would talk about the hot girls in his class while remembering Bokuto’s hand on his cock. One morning when Bokuto had blurted out he didn’t want to sleep with girls, hands shaking like he was afraid Kuroo would reject him as a friend. Then, oh, then the realization that Kuroo loved Bokuto with all his might, loved this energetic creative gorgeous man who was so pure and honest and good. 

The only problem - and it wasn’t really a problem, exactly - was that Kuroo wasn’t the type to love just one person.

That had been driven home one afternoon when he was going to pick Bokuto up from the coffee shop where he worked and had watched as Bokuto stared, starry-eyed, at a customer with messy black curls and gorgeous eyes. The man was hot. That was his first thought. The second was that he was supposed to be upset to find his boyfriend flirting with another man.

Except that it wasn’t flirting, not really - it was just Bokuto, Bokuto who loved so strongly and fiercely that some of that love was bound to spill out over onto strangers. 

They’d learned pretty quick that the man - Akaashi - was in a relationship with another guy, Kenma. The smile on the man’s face as he talked about his boyfriend melted both of their hearts. They talked about it later - lightly at first - just going back and forth about how cute he was - and they’d decided to go out clubbing with them for fun.

That had been a mistake. 

Well, not really.

“Do you think they’ll be there?” Bokuto asked, pulling Kuroo back to the present.

“I’m not sure,” Kuroo replied. “There will be other people though, and we said we wanted to test things out, right?”

Just try out the idea of group sex, see if they actually liked it or if it was just something they liked fantasizing about.

“Yeah,” Bokuto said.

Kuroo remembered the first time he’d seriously considered the idea.

It had to be when they’d walked in the club and he saw Akaashi on the dance floor, thin forest-green tank top on over tight black jeans, hands running through his hair. Then he’d turned around and seen Kenma for the first time in real life. In Akaashi’s pictures, he’d been soft, curled up drinking tea or petting cats. Kenma in real life was sharp and beautiful and made Kuroo think all sorts of dirty thoughts right off the bat.

He’d been bringing a couple of drinks over to a table, glaring at the crowd while Akaashi worked his way off the dance floor to welcome Kuroo and Bokuto to their table. They hadn’t really been able to talk much. Akaashi had dragged Bokuto out onto the floor for a dance, and Kuroo had been torn between watching the two of them together or looking at Kenma. Then another guy had pulled Akaashi away, getting far more handsy than Bokuto had dared. Rather than angry, however, Kenma had just watched hungrily.

It seemed Kenma liked to watch.

That had sent all of Kuroo’s thoughts spiraling in a totally different direction.

They hadn’t done anything with the two of them that night, but he and Bokuto had talked about what had happened and what they both wanted. That had led them to websites, and local groups, and the discovery that another of Bokuto’s regulars - a guy with starlight hair named Sugawara - was actively involved in the scene with his boyfriend.

He was the one who’d dropped the flyer off that afternoon, and Kuroo had seen him talk with Akaashi before he left. 

“Hey,” Kuroo said, “You know that I’m cool with whatever, right?”

“What?” Bokuto asked, looking up at him. 

Kuroo pressed a finger to the little furrow in between his boyfriend’s eyebrows. His crazy, quirky eyebrows, between his beautiful, soul-filled eyes. “You know I don’t need anything more than you and me, right? And no matter what happens, it will be you and me.”

Those golden eyes went wide, and Bokuto pulled Kuroo’s hand to his chest. “Bro,” he whispered.

Smiling, Kuroo leaned closer, nuzzling their noses together. “And even if we go, it doesn’t matter - threesome, foursome, whatever happens, we’ll always be a twosome.”

Sighing happily, Bokuto reached out and pulled Kuroo close. “You’re so awesome, Kuroo,” he mumbled, muscular arms squeezing him tight. 

Kuroo loved those arms. Loved Bokuto, loved their relationship, the way they could spend hours in bed just relaxing together, Kuroo reading and Bokuto browsing through owl pics. Loved how Bokuto knew the soup Kuroo loved when he was sick. Loved how they could sing to Kuroo’s mom at family events, making her either laugh until she cried or cry until she laughed, depending on the song. Loved Bokuto, and didn’t want him to ever doubt that for a second.

“I still want to go though,” Bokuto murmured. “Even if Akaashi and Kenma don’t go. It might even be easier, you know? I don’t know.”

Leaning his head against Bokuto’s shoulder, Kuroo thought about that.

“It might make it more complicated, you mean?” he asked.

“Well yeah, because we care about them, right?”

Kuroo nodded. They did. Akaashi was easy for him to talk with, and they both liked some of the same authors. He didn’t know Kenma as well, but the man called to something within him, something that made him feel at turns protective and trusting. He and Bokuto had talked about sitting the other two down for a chat, but neither of them wanted to complicate things, especially when they didn’t know what the hell they were doing.

“Well,” Kuroo said, “We started out with sex and we turned out alright, so maybe?”

“Maybe,” Bokuto said.

There was a hesitance to his voice. 

He knew that Bokuto was less comfortable with the idea of casual sex than he was, knew from their conversations that Bokuto didn’t want anything to happen unless both of them were somehow involved. 

It was possible that Bokuto had fallen in love with Akaashi. He had a crush on him, at least, that much Kuroo knew. And Bokuto seemed fascinated by Kenma as well. How Kenma and Akaashi felt was hard to judge, but they at least seemed open to things on a superficial level.

“Dude,” Kuroo said. “It isn’t like anyone will be able to turn you down once they see you with your shirt off.”

Bokuto laughed at that. “You did for a while.”

“Only because I didn’t know it was alright for me to feel you up,” Kuroo murmured.

The reaction he got to lines like that was always amazing. Sometimes he was pretty sure Bokuto forgot that he was actually honestly sexy and that Kuroo would like nothing more than to be pressed up against him all the time. Of course, that meant that it was Kuroo’s job to constantly remind him of that so that in those moments of doubt where he began to fall into self-doubt he’d have a safety net to drop into. 

“Kuroo, bro,” Bokuto murmured, gaze soft, “you can feel me up anytime.”

Cackling, Kuroo tickled him for that, quickly finding himself embroiled in a tickle-fest. Party and flyer forgotten, he gave into his love for the burly man on top of him, switching tactics from tickle to seduction as he took Bokuto up on his offer.

After all, Bokuto was the one who made him happy. Bokuto was the one who was the light of his heart, and if sometimes he had to reflect some of that light back to him, he didn’t mind.

He’d worry about the sex party later.

~~~~~~~

“Are you ready for this?” Kuroo asked, ducking his head down and looking up at Sugawara’s house. They’d driven past it a few times just to make sure of the location, double-checked the address and examined the other cars parked on the street. They all looked like decent vehicles. Kuroo didn’t recognize any of them, but they’d never seen Kenma’s car, so it was possible he and Akaashi were there.

Or maybe they’d come later.

“Yeah,” Bokuto muttered.

He didn’t sound ready, not really, but he did sound determined.

Kuroo gave him a reassuring smile and watched as he smoothly parked the car one house down.

The invite had said to dress casual, so they’d gone with button-down shirts and jeans. Nothing fancy. It was possible they wouldn’t be wearing clothes very long anyways. 

Maybe.

Getting out, Kuroo leaned against the car and waited for Bokuto to come around. His boyfriend looked incredible. “You always look so good in black, baby,” Kuroo said, reaching out a hand and letting Bokuto pull him close. Bokuto’s black shirt had silver stripes that caught the light of a streetlamp. Kuroo’s mom had given it to him that past Christmas. Hopefully, it wouldn’t get dirty.

“Not as good as you do in red,” murmured Bokuto, sliding their fingers together almost shyly as he tugged Kuroo up the sidewalk toward the house.

“I like it when you make me red,” Kuroo said, grinning as Bokuto threw him a scandalized look. “What?”

“What if someone heard?”

“Bo, we’re holding hands and we’re going to a sex party. Plus there’s literally no one else on the street right now. I think we’re safe.”

“So you say,” Bokuto grumbled, looking around suspiciously.

Laughing, Kuroo pushed him forward as they climbed the steps to the house and rang the bell.

A short man with two-tone hair opened the door and looked them up and down. “Can I help you?” he asked.

“Ah, yeah,” said Kuroo, pulling the flyer out from his back pocket. “Suga said to give you this.”

Pursing his lips, the man looked at it and then looked them up and down. Grinning widely, he looked back over and yelled, “Damn, Suga! You sure can pick em!”

“Shut up, Noya!” came a voice from inside the house.

Grinning, Kuroo walked inside, squeezing Bokuto’s hand. “So this is your place, eh, Suga?”

Chuckling, Suga walked towards them clad in nothing but a pair of long diaphanous silk pants. “Yeah. Don’t mind Noya. Ah, if you want to take off any clothes we have a closet with hangers, but feel free to be dressed however you’re most comfortable.”

“You look like something out of Arabian Nights, Suga!” Bokuto said.

Flushing slightly, Suga stroked his fingers against the light blue and lavender silk pants. “You think so? Daichi and I had a little I Dream of Genie roleplay a while back, and I found these pants are super comfortable. I like the cuffs around the ankles, too.”

“I didn’t know you worked out this much,” said Kuroo, admiring the grey-haired man’s musculature. 

“Thanks,” Suga said, running fingers up and down his stomach. 

There was a silver and amethyst belly-button ring sitting in his navel and a pair of silver hoops in his nipples. Kuroo glanced over at Bokuto, wondering if he found the other man as tempting as Kuroo did.

And here, tonight, temptations were meant to be tasted.

“I want pants like that!” Bokuto said, reaching forward and then looking up at both Suga and Kuroo for permission. 

“I’m not sure these would fit you,” Suga purred, stepping closer, “but I bet you’d look amazing in the right pair.”

“Yeah,” said Kuroo, biting his bottom lip as he examined his feelings. Suga had raised a hand and was pressing it against Bokuto’s chest, probably feeling up his muscles. It was strange. On one level, Kuroo liked it, but it was different than what he’d felt watching Bokuto light up around Akaashi.

Still, they were there for a good time, so what was the harm?

“Hey! Glad to see you two could make it!” Daichi said, walking up to them. His gaze was fond as he watched Suga, giving Kuroo the chance to examine him.

He’d always found Daichi attractive - maybe even more attractive than Suga. Continuing the Arabian Nights theme, Daichi was wearing a burnt orange vest that did nothing to hide the muscles of his chest and stomach, and a pair of black pants similar to Suga’s. He was slightly shorter than Kuroo, but that only meant Kuroo had a great view as the man stepped close, glancing up and winking. 

Damn, he’d been caught.

“Uh, yeah, we’re happy to be here,” Kuroo said, glancing around. There were several people already in the living room. A man wearing a white and teal kimono was on the lap of another man, kneeling over his thighs as he faced him. There was a man with poofy blond hair seated across from a man with a strange diagonal haircut as well. They were arguing. The man with the creampuff haircut had another man kneeling at his side and was resting his hand on the man’s obviously dyed hair. There were some other people in the kitchen as well, and a few other couples outside, including a group of women who appeared to have taken over the hot tub.

Kuroo hadn’t been sure if only men would be at this party, but evidently not. 

“Did you want to take off your clothes at all?” Suga asked, toying with the top button of Bokuto’s shirt. 

“Um,” Bokuto said, glancing at Kuroo.

Shrugging, Kuroo considered it. He enjoyed seeing the shirt on Bokuto but considering they were about to step deeper into this pit of sin and depravity, it was probably better if anything that reminded him of his mother was put away. “Sure, why not.”

“Can I help you with yours?” Daichi asked.

Chuckling a bit nervously, Kuroo let his hands fall to the side. “Why do I feel like we’re being targeted? Or do you do this for all the guests?” he asked, watching as Daichi started unbuttoning his shirt. It felt odd for someone other than Bokuto do undress him, and Kuroo reached out, brushing his fingers against his boyfriend’s.

Bokuto squeezed back gently, giving him a reassuring smile before looking down at Suga.

“Not all of them, no,” said Suga, pausing a moment as he looked over. “And you remember that we don’t expect you to do anything, right? If you would rather, you can just sit and watch others like Daishou and Mika out there.”

Crinkling his nose, Kuroo looked out. Sure enough, Daishou was sitting with Mika in his lap. Mika appeared to be watching the girls in the hot tub with interest. It looked like a blonde with a bob - holy shit, was that Saeko? - was holding another blond her her lap, while a girl with brown hair was making out rather heatedly with a girl who had short black hair. There was a girl with long black hair who was reaching out to stroke the arm of the girl in Saeko’s lap, while Yukie - that had to be Yukie - damn but Yukie had nice boobs - was leaning over the edge talking to a guy who looked vaguely disinterested.

Oh. Was that?

Smirking, Kuroo watched as the man shook his head and turned, walking back towards the house. Yep, that was Kuguri. And while originally Kuroo had thought Daishou was watching the girls get it on, it turned out he’d had his eye on another prize.

“Are they gonna stay uninvolved, you think?” Kuroo asked.

“Maybe, maybe not,” Daichi said, pulling Kuroo’s shirt off his shoulders and down his arms. “Did you want to play with them?”

“Hell no,” Kuroo said, scrunching up his nose. “With that nasty snake -”

“Pants off too?” Suga asked Bokuto, sliding a hand up his chest.

Kuroo swallowed, attention totally diverted from thinking of his old rival. Suga’s hand looked good pushing through the black and gray curls of hair on Bokuto’s chest. Kuroo wasn’t sure whether or not to be jealous. Had Bokuto completely fallen under the other man’s spell?

 

“Pants stay on,” Bokuto choked out, looking over at Kuroo with wide eyes.

Shrugging out of his shirt completely, Kuroo reached over, rubbing Bokuto’s shoulder. “Whatever you want, babe.”

Laughing softly, Suga patted Bokuto’s chest. “Yes. It’s important that everyone feels comfortable here. I mean, I won’t lie and say I don’t find you hot as hell - both of you, actually. But you can say no to anything, at any time. Or safeword out, of course. Speaking of, what are your safe words?”

“Safewords?” Bokuto asked, at a loss. “What are those?”

“Yes and no work for us,” Kuroo replied, leaning closer to Bokuto and sliding an arm around his shoulders.

“Oh,” Suga said, looking confused for a moment. “Well, nothing wrong with taking things at your own pace. Uh, you don’t mind observing scenes, do you?”

“No. Well, if it’s not too intense,” Kuroo said, wanting to forestall any more questions. He and Bokuto hadn’t ever done anything serious when it came to BDSM, but Kuroo knew Bokuto well enough that he enjoyed things like spanking and restraints. They’d talked about a few things, but honestly, coming to this party was about the kinkiest thing they’d done. 

He was up to learn, though. 

“Ah, do you guys want something to eat or drink? I can show you the kitchen, we could go outside, you could wander around - or if you want, you could join us on this couch and we could just observe for a while? What do you think?” Suga asked.

Really, the man was the perfect host.

Daichi as well. He’d taken their shirts to the closet. A hand sliding down Kuroo’s back was the first hint he’d returned.

Startled, Kuroo turned, rather liking the look of jovial hunger in Daichi’s eyes. “I wouldn’t mind sitting and watching for a while, what do you think, Bo?”

“Yeah,” Bokuto said, looking around. “Yeah, uh, I think that would be good.”

The couch Suga led them two was wide enough for four people. Kuroo and Bokuto sat in the middle. Kuroo slid his arm under Bokuto’s and intertwined their fingers, looking over at his lover’s face to make sure he was good with everything. Suga slid in next to Bo, keeping his hands in his lap. He smiled at Kuroo, then glanced over, probably looking where Daichi had sat next to Kuroo. Daichi had slid an arm around Kuroo’s back, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. Kuroo hadn’t expected the man to be this touchy-feely, but he didn’t really mind.

“Do you have any questions about what to expect?” Daichi murmured, leaning close enough that Kuroo could feel his breath on his bare shoulder.

Turning to him, Kuroo stared into the man’s chocolate-brown eyes. “I know that people will be having sex, right? And some of it may be kinky? Like the man kneeling over there.”

“That’s Kyoutani,” Daichi murmured, fingers sliding up and massaging the base of Kuroo’s skull. “He’s here with Yahaba, the man holding the leash. The one sitting near them is Shirabu. His boyfriend’s around here somewhere - he gets around a lot at these parties, though, tends to get a bit wild sometimes. Has a pierced tongue.”

“Oh?” Kuroo asked, trying not to purr like a cat. 

“Yeah,” said Daichi, chuckling softly. “Shirabu tends to be a watcher more than anything else unless there are certain people in attendance. He and Yahaba are good friends, though. Ah, and the couple over there in the chair are Oikawa and Iwaizumi - do you know them?”

“Oikawa? The name sounds familiar.”

“You’ll probably know him once you see him, he’s a model. Used to be on the national volleyball team until he blew out his knee. A lot of times - ah, there they go.”

The man in the white and teal kimono was pulling back from his makeout session and had turned to glance briefly at the four on the couch before turning in his boyfriend’s lap. Oikawa was indeed model-worthy. His limbs were long and lean, though there were scars around one kneecap. Kuroo barely noticed, though, he was more interested in the pink panties which were the only thing the man wore underneath his kimono. That much was obvious as his boyfriend tugged on the fabric, opening it up as the man arched in his lap, attention focused on the three across the room.

Yahaba smirked.

“Have you been a good boy, Kyou?” Yahaba asked, leaning over and petting the top of his boyfriend’s head. 

The man on the floor snarled a bit, then yelped as Yahaba tugged on a leash, making him rise to his knees.

At first, Kuroo had thought it was just attached to a collar that the man wore around his neck, but as he rose Kuroo saw that the chain was threaded through a ring on the collar and then continued down to a set of rings wrapped around - “Is that a cock cage?” Kuroo whispered.

“Yep,” Daichi murmured, fingers teasing around to trace the back of Kuroo’s ear. “And the chain is attached to that one attached to those nipple clamps, too. A bit hardcore for me personally, but Yahaba and Kyoutani like to push boundaries.”

“I’ll say,” Kuroo said, glancing over to see how Bokuto was reacting. 

His boyfriend’s attention was all on Suga, however. Suga had turned to face Bokuto, sitting with crossed legs as he cheerfully tugged at his various piercings. 

“Did it hurt?” Bokuto asked, raising his free hand and brushing the back of his fingers over one of Suga’s nipple rings.

Sucking in a little breath, Suga leaned towards the touch. “Yes, but it was totally worth it.”

“He likes it if you tug on them,” Daichi murmured, breath hot against Kuroo’s ear. The hand not on Kuroo’s neck had wandered to squeeze his thigh through his jeans, and Kuroo unconsciously let his legs fall open.

“Oh,” Kuroo said. A part of him was curious about what that would feel like, to have rings through his nipples that Bokuto could bite and pull. That might be giving him too much power, though - he could already reduce Kuroo to a complete mess by spending far too much time sucking and toying with his nipples. 

Bokuto certainly seemed to like the piercings, though. Suga’s hands were on Bokuto’s shoulder and thigh and Bokuto had a look of concentration on his face as he twisted one nipple ring this way and that, brushing the back of his hand down to flick a finger at Suga’s belly button ring. 

“Do you like them, Bo?” Kuroo asked.

“Huh? Yeah,” Bokuto replied, squeezing Kuroo’s hand and looking over.

It was somehow reassuring to Kuroo that even though they were surrounded by beautiful people, Bokuto was still the most attractive one here. He was tempted to kiss those lips he’d tasted a thousand times - then Bokuto got distracted.

“What the - is he wearing a tail?” Bokuto squeaked, eyes widening as he looked over towards the show Kuroo had just been watching.

Suga laughed, sliding forward so that he could rest his head on Bokuto’s shoulder. His arm slid around Bokuto’s back and brushed against Kuroo’s arm, Daichi’s hand moving from the back of Kuroo’s neck to meet it. “Yes,” Suga said. “It’s a butt plug. Kyou likes to be Yahaba’s dog, and Yahaba lets Oikawa and Iwaizumi play sometimes.”

Kuroo looked back over, tilting his head as Daichi started kissing his neck. Oikawa was tugging on the leash, leading Kyoutani over to where Iwaizumi was standing beside the chair. 

Plopping down in the chair Oikawa crooked his finger, saying, “You know what to do, Mad Dog.”

Growling, Kyoutani started to say, “I told you not to - ah!”

Fist tangled in the chain of the leash, Iwaizumi leaned over and said, “Puppies don’t talk, do they?”

Kyoutani just yelped again, looking up at the other man with wide eyes, then over at Oikawa when he pushed at him with his toes.

“What do puppies do, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asked, glancing over at Kuroo and the others on the couch before turning his attention to Kyoutani.

“Bark, I think,” Iwaizumi said.

“Some of them pee on the carpet,” said the man with the strange haircut sitting near Yahaba.

Oikawa threw him a dirty look, then leaned down, rubbing fingers over Kyoutani’s hair. “Sometimes, maybe,” he purred, “but personally, I like it best when they lick. Can you do that, Mad Dog?”

From the way Kyoutani was glaring up at him, Kuroo thought he might be more inclined to bite than lick. But Oikawa just sat back, spreading his legs wantonly, like he had absolutely no doubt about what Kyoutani was going to do.

Indeed, Kyoutani hesitated only a few moments before he moved forward, pressing a kiss to Oikawa’s inner thigh.

“I wonder if they’re going to spitroast him,” Suga murmured. “I always like it when they do that.”

“Spitroast - like - Eiffel Tower?” Bokuto asked?”

Kuroo snorted. “You’re still not over that dumb cartoon I drew?”

Bokuto laughed. “Guess not, bro,” he said, looking over at Kuroo. “Though the idea is kinda hot.”

It had been one of their sillier attempts at getting used to including a new person in their sex life. Hadn’t gone past a crude drawing on a post it - a drawing that was still stuck to their fridge - but it was enough to soothe some of the tension in Kuroo’s belly. 

“He’s good at blowjobs,” Suga murmured, nuzzling Bokuto’s shoulder and letting his hand drift up to run through the curls on Bokuto’s chest. “I’m better, though.”

And just like that, the tension was back.

“Really?” Bokuto asked, glancing over at Kuroo to see what he thought. It was clearly an offer, an offer becoming clearer with every inch of skin Suga covered as his fingers drifted downward over Bokuto’s muscular body. 

Bokuto’s cock was clearly at least partially hard in his pants, and the look seemed more like Bokuto was asking for permission than rescue, so Kuroo kissed him on the shoulder. 

“Words like that should be backed up,” Kuroo murmured, feeling Daichi’s hand tighten on his thigh. It struck home then, that they were there, between two extremely attractive men and about to be involved in carnal activities with the two of them.

Well, to some extent. Kuroo wasn’t quite sure he was ready to bare all, but he did like the attention Daichi’s mouth was giving his shoulder and upper back. It had always been sensitive. A part of him wondered exactly how far Daichi intended to go, as well, since at the moment he seemed content with letting Suga take the lead.

Something told Kuroo that wasn’t always the case.

For now, though, he just watched as Suga stuck his tongue out at him, then smirked, shifting to slide down onto the floor as he worked his way between Bokuto’s knees. “Like this?” Suga asked, sliding hands up Bokuto’s legs.

Bokuto swallowed, then nodded. 

Kuroo smiled, reaching over and pinching one of Bokuto’s nipples before reaching down to undo the top button of his pants. “Probably can’t blow you through your clothes, Bo,” he murmured.

“Kyoutani is trying!” said Bo with a strangled gasp.

Looking over, Kuroo saw that the man in question was indeed sucking Oikawa’s cock through his pink panties. Kuroo couldn’t even imagine - it seemed like it would be too constricting, though Oikawa was arching and making incredible noises. Iwaizumi was kneeling down behind Kyoutani, pushing and pulling at the tail pressed deep inside him. Fuck, that was hot - kinkier than he wanted to actually be personally involved in, but he didn’t mind watching. His own jeans were starting to feel a bit tight, though he still wanted to keep them on.

Bokuto’s would have to go, though. 

Working in tandem with Suga, Kuroo helped get Bokuto’s jeans undone. 

Suga made a delicious noise when he pulled Bokuto’s underwear and jeans down to mid-thigh, giving Kuroo an almost jealous look. “Very nice,” he murmured, sliding both hands up so that he could wrap his fingers around the thick cock.

“I think so,” Kuroo replied, feeling smug.

“I’m right here, guys!” Bokuto whined. 

Chuckling, Suga smiled up at Bokuto. “Just admiring you, Bokuto. After all, there’s so much to like.”

Bokuto’s eyes went wide, tongue wetting his lips as Suga squeezed. “Tha-thanks,” he muttered.

It was so strange to see Bokuto with another man’s hands wrapped around him, though Kuroo didn’t think he minded. His thoughts went to a different set of hands, long and thin. He wondered how Akaashi’s hands would look around Bokuto’s cock - or Kenma’s, fuck, even though his hands were smaller, they were deceptively strong. Kuroo knew from the turn they’d taken on the dance floor.

“He likes it if you pull his hair, by the way,” Daichi muttered.

For a moment, Kuroo’s thoughts were still caught up in Kenma and his two-tone locks. Suga’s amused glare at Daichi pulled Kuroo’s attention back to the present, though.

“Kuroo likes that too,” Bokuto said, the innocence in his gaze falling away as he looked at Kuroo. Bokuto might have been acting all shy here with these two, but Kuroo knew from experience he liked taking charge when it came to blowjobs. Yaku had teased him once or twice about coming down with a cold after some nights when things had gotten almost out of hand.

Almost.

“Well, if I’m going to do this properly I want more space to work with,” Suga said, leaning back and letting go of Bokuto’s cock so that he could pull the man’s clothes down to his ankles. 

Any shyness that Bokuto had shown was quickly being replaced by confidence, as Kuroo had expected it would. Sometimes Bokuto got self-conscious about his body - he had thickened up around the middle in the past couple years, after all - but he wasn’t displaying any worry about that right now.

Not that he should. Kuroo loved the thickness of his boyfriend’s body, how his sheer mass added to the strength of his thrusts. Then again, Kuroo had a feeling he’d like Bokuto no matter what shape he was in. Consequences of true love, he supposed.

“Do you want me to take your pants off too, Kuroo?” Daichi murmured, a hand stroking lightly down the front of Kuroo’s jeans.

“Ah -”

“Not yet,” Bokuto said, giving Kuroo that look that reminded him of the sinful darkness the two sometimes shared. It made Kuroo purse his lips, wanting to reply otherwise just to spite him, but Bokuto knew Kuroo didn’t mind waiting to get off.

Knew Kuroo sometimes liked the painful constriction.

Well, often liked it.

“Oh, so that’s how it is, eh?” Suga asked, winking up at Kuroo.

Pursing his lips, Kuroo reached down and slid his fingers into that silver hair, watching Suga’s eyes widen as he pulled. “It’s lots of ways,” Kuroo purred, loving the way hunger blossomed in Suga’s expression at those words. “But right now, I think you should be using that mouth to pleasure my boyfriend instead of smarting off, right?”

“Yes,” Suga said, gaze dropping to the cock in front of him. Kuroo thought he’d almost heard another word on the tail end of that, but it might have just been his imagination.

Chuckling, Daichi nuzzled into Kuroo’s neck as Suga fit his lips around the head of Bokuto’s cock. “No wonder they like you,” he murmured.

“What?” Kuroo asked, turning to look at the other man’s face. “Who?”

“Ah,” Daichi said, leaning forward and nipping Kuroo’s ear. “You’ll see.”

Heart pounding fast, Kuroo wondered if he meant Akaashi and Kenma. Did they like him? Them? He thought so, but they were so hard to read - though that was part of the fun, Kuroo had to admit. He found himself yearning for their company and wondered once again why they weren’t at the party.

Bokuto distracted him from those thoughts fairly quickly though, brushing Kuroo’s hand out of Suga’s hair so he could use both of his own to guide his cock deeper into Suga’s mouth. Bokuto was pursing his mouth as he breathed, all of his concentration on the man currently sucking on his cock. It was fascinating, really. He knew how much Bokuto loved blowjobs, but to actually watch his lover at work was new. He loved it. Loved the way Bokuto’s ears were turning red, how the shade was spreading over his cheeks and down his shoulders. A light sheen of sweat appeared as well, making him glow in the light of the lamps of the living room.

Fuck, but Bokuto was gorgeous.

Kuroo reached out, sliding one hand behind Bokuto’s back and the other over to his chest, scratching lightly through the hair that covered his pectorals. “Is it good, baby? Was he right when he said he was better than that other guy?”

Groaning, Bokuto pressed in deep. Kuroo watched as Suga looked up at Bokuto, hands clutched tight around his thighs.

“No gag reflex,” Bokuto muttered, looking over at Kuroo with eyes that turned teasing. “Maybe you could learn a thing or two.”

“Hey!” Kuroo said, pinching Bokuto’s nipple. 

Daichi chuckled, cheek pressed against Kuroo’s back. “It is nice, isn’t it? Suga’s amazing.”

Spoken like a man in love, Kuroo thought.

Glancing over at the other group, he saw that Oikawa was watching them, a hungry little smile on his face. He wasn’t looking right at Kuroo, though, or even Bokuto - instead he seemed to be looking at the man behind Kuroo.

“Seems like we’re not the only ones watching a show,” Kuroo murmured, arching as Daichi turned and nipped at his shoulder blade. 

“Yeah,” said Daichi, hand sliding up and down Kuroo’s chest. “He gets greedy sometimes. Probably wishes he had something to occupy his mouth - or his ass.”

Sounded like Oikawa wasn’t the only greedy one, but Kuroo didn’t mind. He didn’t really feel like letting someone other than Bokuto near his ass tonight. Well, maybe -

But neither of them were here, so it was a moot point.

Turning his attention back to his lover, Kuroo kissed his shoulder, sliding his hand from Bokuto’s chest to clutch one of his biceps. Bokuto’s arms were amazing, and it wasn’t often he got to appreciate them like this, flexing hard as he fucked into Suga’s welcoming mouth. “He sure likes it rough, doesn’t he?”

“He takes it really well,” Bokuto crooned. “Such a hot little mouth. His face looks incredible, lips all stretched out to take my cock. I think he loves it.”

“Oh, he does,” Daichi said, sliding his hand back down to palm Kuroo in his jeans. “My Suga’s a good little cocksucker. He can keep my cock warm all day if I want him too.”

Kuroo wondered at the language, but considering how Suga’s eyes seemed blown out with pleasure, he figured it was alright. It was obvious how much the two men cared for each other, after all. He’d seen how Daichi watched Suga in the coffee shop, heard the respect and pride in his voice as he talked about his lover’s accomplishments. 

“All day, hmm?” Kuroo murmured, kissing Bokuto’s shoulder and pressing his teeth against the skin. The muscles there were so thick. He loved biting into them - Bokuto’s arms, his back, his thighs, his stomach, all of it. Bokuto liked it too. “What do you think, Bo? Going to do this all night? Hollow out his throat with your cock, the cock he was practically drooling over earlier - now he really is, isn’t he?”

Suga’s lips were so wet, spit dribbling out of the sides as Bokuto pulled him in tight, making short little thrusts deep into his throat. Fuck, that was hot. Daichi seemed to agree, seeing as how he’d slotted himself up behind Kuroo’s ass as he squeezed Kuroo’s cock through his jeans. Fucking hell.

“I might,” Bokuto murmured, then pulled Suga up off his cock, resting the tip of his cock in the man’s open mouth. “He sure is beautiful, isn’t he, Kuroo? Look at that. You’re fucking incredible, Suga.”

Suga mewled around the cock in his mouth, tilting his head as Kuroo reached over and brushed gray bangs away from his forehead.

“You are beautiful, Suga,” Kuroo murmured, feeling Daichi nod against his back. This was ok then, this was good. “So gorgeous, with your lips all swollen and red, your eyes watering like this, letting Bokuto fuck your face. Are you going to let him cum in your mouth?”

“He will,” Daichi murmured, letting go of Kuroo’s cock and reaching out to squeeze one of Suga’s hands where it rested on Bokuto’s thigh. “And he’ll swallow down every drop.”

“Wow,” Kuroo said, watching as Suga closed his mouth around the head of Bokuto’s cock, sucking it with intense concentration. 

Bokuto made a strangled noise, pulling Suga back down and thrusting into him faster than before. He was always so glorious when he really got into sex, into the pleasure, and the utter permission that Suga was giving him to use his mouth was letting Bokuto really cut loose. Kuroo felt almost grateful to Suga for that - no, not almost, definitely. If Kuroo had been on the fence about group sex before, being able to watch Bokuto’s expressions up close and personal certainly settled the matter. He loved seeing his lover in the throes of pleasure.

A movement to the side caught his attention and he glanced over, seeing that Oikawa had come close and was kneeling a few feet away from the couch.

“Mah, don’t mind me,” Oikawa said, waving a hand. “Just watching.”

“Get bored of Kyoutani so early?” Daichi asked, amusement in his voice.

“Iwaizumi needs alone time with the puppy.”

There was an undercurrent of something more between the two of them, but Kuroo didn’t worry about it. He turned all of his attention back to Bokuto, sliding a hand into his lover’s hair and pulling him into a kiss. Bokuto responded by pulling Kuroo’s hand to tangle with his in Suga’s hair, pressing down so that they were both urging Suga on at Bokuto’s pace. This, Kuroo could get lost in. The hand curling against his side and squeezing his cock just added to the pleasure, though he was wishing he had worn looser jeans. He didn’t really mind though. 

Bokuto was losing himself, and Kuroo liked to wait.

He wondered if Akaashi and Kenma -

Damnit, why weren’t they here - fuck, just the thought of Kenma’s hands replacing Daichi’s was enough to make him almost want to get off in his pants -

Bokuto grunted, pulling Suga tight, his fingers almost painful as they grasped Kuroo’s hands. 

“Baby, baby, baby,” Kuroo chanted, watching the look of almost painful pleasure on Bokuto’s face. He knew that look. Loved that look. Loved the little ripples of contractions in his belly, loved the flush that covered his cheeks, the way his normally spiky hair was starting to droop with sweat. So fucking beautiful.

“Fuck,” Bokuto groaned, hands loosening and falling to his thighs. He kept ahold of Kuroo’s hand, relaxing back against the couch with a contented sigh. 

Cuddling against his lover, Kuroo smiled down at Suga, watching as the other man licked his lips. This was a good introduction to all that they were interested in exploring. They were probably lucky to know Suga and Daichi, that the two of them had taken such good care of them -

“Hey!” Noya shouted from the entryway. “What took you two so long?”

A chilly voice answered him. “We were under the impression,” Akaashi said, “that the party started at nine.”


	2. Chapter 2

Whipping his head up and around, Kuroo stared at the two men standing in the entry to the living room. Two pairs of eyes stared at him, one narrow and angry, one vaguely emotionless. Guilt crept up inside Kuroo for some unknown reason, like he’d been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. No, that made no sense - they weren’t - well, they hadn’t exactly discussed what they were other than friends, even if Kuroo and Bokuto wanted more -

Fuck but they were gorgeous, though, Akaashi in a dark violet shirt and black leather pants, and Kenma in a long coat that made curiosity mix with the guilt that was worming its way through Kuroo's gut.

Stalking forward, Akaashi raised an eyebrow. “I see, however, that we must have misunderstood. Anything you want to share about that, Suga?”

Bokuto stirred from his post-orgasm haze, turning and smiling wide as he saw the two men. “Akaashi! Kenma!” he said, reaching out towards Akaashi.

The severeness of Akaashi’s countenance softened and he took Bokuto’s hand, a look on his face that would have made Kuroo jealous if he felt any inclination to such a thing. But it was impossible, really - Bokuto was always so happy when he saw Akaashi, and the emotion on Akaashi’s face was obviously genuine. 

“You still have your pants on?” Kenma murmured, coming up behind Kuroo and examining him with a critical eye.

“I do,” said Kuroo, wanting to reach out and touch the smaller man like Bokuto was doing with Akaashi. It was always safest to let Kenma take the lead, though, at least that’s what he’d learned the few times he’d been lucky enough to be close to him. 

“Not for lack of trying on our part,” Daichi said, chuckling.

Kuroo thought he saw the vaguest hint of a smile on Kenma’s face at that. He cherished it like he did all of Kenma’s smiles.

“So I see,” Akaashi murmured, brushing fingers against Bokuto’s face. His eyes turned cool again as he looked over at Suga. “You haven’t answered me.”

“It seemed like a good idea at the time,” Suga purred. “And it was.”

“Looked pretty damn good to me,” Oikawa said.

Narrowing his eyes, Akaashi moved away from Bokuto and rounded the couch, reaching down and pulling Suga up by his hair. “You really think this was a good idea, pet?”

Eyes wide, Kuroo watched as Suga arched his back, obviously wincing even though he smirked up at Akaashi. For a moment he was worried. Daichi’s presence behind him was reassuring, reminding him again that there were moves in this game he just didn’t know yet.

“Yes,” Suga whispered, tilting his chin defiantly, “sir.”

Kuroo glanced at Bokuto to make sure he was alright with the way things were going. His lover’s eyes were wide, but he had a grin on his face that let Kuroo relax. Small hands slid over his shoulders as he watched Akaashi take hold of Suga’s face, tugging at his jaw so that Suga’s mouth opened for the tongue that Akaashi slid inside. It wasn’t so much a kiss as it was a tasting, like Akaashi was hungry for every flavor Suga had experienced that evening. Suga gave him everything, mewling into the attack on his mouth, pressing his body against Akaashi’s as they clashed.

“Fuck,” Bokuto said, “That’s hot.”

“You knew about this?” Kenma asked.

For a moment, Kuroo thought the words were directed at him, then he heard Daichi chuckle.

“I told him he’d probably have to deal with some consequences, but he seemed fine with it,” Daichi said.

“What?” Kuroo asked.

“He told them the wrong time," Daichi explained. "If you ask me, I think he was a little jealous.”

“Of me?” Bokuto asked, still focused on the two liplocked men. “Or of Akaashi?”

Daichi laughed. “Both, probably,” he said, pulling back from Kuroo. “However, now that this bit of fun is over, I’ll leave you to it. I think I’m needed elsewhere, and I’m sure you’ll have everything well in hand.”

“Yes,” said Kenma, hands sliding up the sides of Kuroo’s neck. His touch felt different than Daichi’s - warmer, perhaps, or maybe exactly what Kuroo had been wanting all along. He was almost tempted to purr. Eyes half-closing, he watched Daichi stand from the couch and move over to Oikawa, sliding his hand through the other man’s hair and tilting his head up to look at him. Oikawa smirked, leaning forward enough to press his face against one of Daichi’s thighs before gracefully allowing Daichi to pull him to his feet.

“You all have fun!” Oikawa said, waving at them. “Don’t break him too much, Aka-chan!”

“That’s probably what the brat wants,” Akaashi growled, pulling back and glaring again at Suga.

Suga smirked up at him, eyes blown out. “I just wanted a taste before they became addicted to you,” he purred. “And you to them, holy fuck.”

“Addicted?” Kuroo murmured, flushing slightly at the heated look Suga sent his way. Then the look shifted to the side, and Suga seemed suddenly wary.

Arms wrapped around Kuroo’s neck, and he felt Kenma’s hair press against his cheek.

Kenma said, “I’m not sure addicted is quite what we’re going for, but -”

“It’s not?” Bokuto asked, eyes wide as he turned to look at Kenma.

Kuroo felt Kenma’s hold loosen for a second, and found himself imagining the look on Kenma’s face. He'd always had a soft spot for Bokuto. 

They all did.

“Well,” Kenma muttered, “Something like that, I guess.”

Kuroo felt his heart warm. They really needed to talk, all four of them. It didn’t seem like this was the proper time or place, but he was suddenly very hopeful that they were on the same page.

Or soon would be.

“Even so,” Akaashi said, “that doesn’t necessarily mean that you wouldn’t get any playtime, pet,” Akaashi said, looking down at Suga.

“It doesn’t?” Suga asked. The way he gazed up at Akaashi held a thousand meanings Kuroo could only guess at. There was vulnerability in that look, and hope. Things here that he didn’t want to trespass on, no matter how the four of them ended up working out. 

Akaashi’s eyes softened a bit, and he stroked Suga’s cheek. “Well, we haven’t even started figuring anything out - as you well know, I might add - but you’re precious, Suga. Haven’t I told you that?”

“He really is!” Bokuto added.

“And no one submits as beautifully as you do, on nights like this,” Akaashi continued.

“It really is a lovely thing to watch,” Kenma whispered, turning to press his cheek against Kuroo’s.

“I saw.”

“No, I mean - there are nights when Akaashi will be in the mood to use a whip or a cane, and it’s like Suga craves it. It’s not Daichi’s thing to give, and it’s certainly not mine to take, but I don’t mind watching.”

“Oh,” Kuroo said, swallowing at the thought. That kind of impact play seemed a bit heavy for him. He wasn’t even sure he would enjoy watching it. Bokuto, though -

Kuroo thought about Bokuto’s strong arms wielding a whip and just shuddered.

“We really are getting ahead of ourselves with all this,” Kenma said. 

“Yeah, well life doesn’t go as planned, right? We weren’t even sure if you two would show up.”

“You could have asked,” Kenma muttered, fingers sliding down to pinch one of Kuroo’s nipples.

Jumping, Kuroo said, “Hey! You didn’t ask either!”

“Suga said you’d be here,” said Kenma. “He was right about that, even if he did get the time wrong.”

“And for getting the time wrong,” Akaashi said, “I do think some kind of punishment is in order.” He squeezed the hand in Suga’s hair, pulling his head back until he cried out.

“Ah! Wha-whatever you think is best, sir,” Suga moaned, tears leaking from his eyes.

“Well of course,” Akaashi purred, giving Suga a dark smile before he let go and moved back toward the couch. He looked at Kenma and raised an eyebrow.

Kenma let Kuroo go, and Kuroo turned around to see what was going on. 

Lips quirking, Kenma shrugged out of his coat and laid it over the back of the the couch. “Lost a bet with Terushima,” he muttered, cheeks coloring.

Whoever this Terushima guy was, Kuroo had to thank him. He wasn’t quite where to start when it came to taking the whole outfit in. At the bottom, where the black stockings that contained Kenma’s feet made them look almost dainty? Or how about up those legs, or the thighs, where cute little cat faces stared out at him from the tops of the stockings, pulled around muscles so thick they gave Kuroo many sinful thoughts. Then there was the brush of the pleated skirt, terribly short and made from black and hot-pink plaid threaded with yellow and white. Fuck, but Kuroo wondered what was under that skirt.

It was topped off by a white button-down that had been tied together right at Kenma’s midriff, leaving a generous portion of pale skin fully exposed to Kuroo’s gaze. 

“Fuck,” he muttered. “All you need is a sucker and you’d be perfect.”

Kenma gazed at him for a moment, and then punched him on the arm. “Do not,” he muttered, “be an asshole, or there will be consequences.”

“Damn, Kenma, nice ass!” cried a new voice.

Kuroo turned to look, and saw a blond with a black undercut hanging off of a very tall grey-haired woman with a glorious smile. He knew her! Blinking, he glanced back out to the hot tub and saw Saeko wave through the glass, giving her girlfriend a big grin.

Kenma scowled at the man. “Says the guy who looks like he just got his ass thoroughly wrecked, Terushima,” he grumbled, wrapping his arms around himself.

“Well yeah, but I got to feel up a nice set of - ow!”

“Even after all that, you have no manners,” Alisa said, narrowing her eyes.

“Just bein’ honest,” Terushima said, giving her a cheeky grin.

“That honesty will get you in trouble someday.”

Shirabu had walked up to the pair, and Terushima’s gaze warmed as soon as he saw him. 

“Did you have fun?” Shirabu asked, tugging closed the shirt that hung loosely around Terushima’s torso.

“I did, yes,” said Terushima, hands sliding into Shirabu’s hair as he gazed down at him.

“Well, I’ll leave him in your care then, Shirabubu!” Alisa said, smiling cheerfully. “I think my girlfriend wants some help with a little blonde friend of ours!”

Shirabu frowned as the woman walked away. “I really wish Tendou would stop giving out that nickname so freely.”

“I’d use it if I thought I could get away with it - damn, though, that woman is vicious,” said Terushima, limping over to the couch with an arm wrapped around Shirabu’s shoulders.

“Yeah, but you love it,” said Kenma.

Shirabu smiled. “Nice outfit, by the way. The cat stockings are a great touch.”

Kenma frowned, leaning forward against the couch so that Kuroo lost sight of said stockings. 

“You really shouldn’t bet against him with things like this on the line, Kenma,” Shirabu said, glancing up at Terushima. “He may act like a fuckboy sometimes but he is rather brilliant, after all.”

“Hey!” Terushima said. “That’s not nice. Aftercare is supposed to be nice, like kisses and stuff.”

“Did you brush your teeth?”

“Uh -”

“Then later. Just because you like girls doesn’t mean I have any interest in tasting that.”

“So mean to me,” Terushima said, looking at Kuroo. “See what I have to put up with - hey, you’re hot.”

“Mine,” Kenma growled, hooking an arm around Kuroo’s neck. Then he glanced back, and added, “Well, Bokuto’s, actually - ah!”

“You’re so cute, Kenma,” Bokuto said, tugging the man over the back of the couch. Startled, Kuroo helped, enjoying the brief moments when he got to touch those stocking-clad legs while he thought about the implications of Kenma’s words.

Kenma ended up sprawled between them, legs over Kuroo’s lap, looking up at a smiling Bokuto. His frown was ruined by the red of his cheeks. “I am not cute,” he grumbled.

Even Akaashi laughed at that from where he’d taken a seat next to Bokuto. “Yeah, but dressed like that you give a good impression.”

Scowling, Kenma pushed down his skirt, hiding from view the hot-pink boy shorts that Kuroo had been oogling just moments before. “I can’t believe you made me do this,” he said to Terushima.

“Like this isn’t exactly where you wanted to be,” Shirabu teased, smirking before he tugged Terushima away. “Come on, babe, lets go get your mouth washed out. I know you won’t stop whining about kisses.”

“Ah! I love you, Kenjirou,” Terushima called out, yelping when Shirabu hit him.

Kuroo just shook his head, slightly bemused as he watched them walk down the hallway and out of view.

“Seriously, don’t ever let me bet against him again,” Kenma grumbled, pushing up and crawling over Kuroo to lean back against the arm of the couch.

“Kenma!” Bokuto whined, reaching out with a look that Kenma deftly ignored.

“What was he going to wear if you won the bet?” asked Kuroo, distracted by the sight of Suga on his knees, holding onto Akaashi’s hand and nuzzling it while looking up at the dark-haired man.

“Nothing,” Kenma said, snorting. “Well, I mean that wasn’t the bet. There’s nothing that I could get him to wear that would shame him, so it wouldn’t be worth it.”

“He was going to get Kenma into a private alpha test of a new game one of Terushima's mother's companies is releasing soon,” Akaashi said. “Instead, oh horrors, he has to wait two weeks and will also get to meet with the main designer.”

“But I won’t be first,” Kenma grumbled.

“Kenma is greedy,” Akaashi teased, smirking at his boyfriend.

“No more than you are.”

“You really didn’t want to wear this outfit?” Kuroo asked. It was all he could do to keep his hands off of the stocking-clad legs that were still splayed over his lap. The way Kenma was leaning afforded Kuroo a view of his chest that was terribly tempting as well, with what he thought was a nipple in the shadow of the white shirt.

Pursing his lips, Kenma looked at Kuroo for a long moment before saying, “I didn’t want to give the wrong impression.”

“Nothing wrong from where I’m sitting,” Kuroo muttered.

Kenma scowled, tugging his skirt down and pulling his shirt together. “Is too.”

“Is not.”

“Is too.”

“Is not.”

“Kenma looks great!” Bokuto said, breaking in on the teasing argument that Kuroo found he was wont to have with Kenma. “And Akaashi looks really good too! Violet is a great color on you.”

“Ah, thank you, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi murmured, glancing away. “I’m sure your outfit was very nice as well, before all this.”

“He looks even better naked,” Suga said, pulling back a bit as Akaashi flicked him on the nose.

“Bokuto always looks better naked,” said Kuroo, smiling at his boyfriend.

“Yes, well,” Akaashi said, glancing over before looking back down. “I have to admit, I had not planned on my first glance of you this evening being you naked and already in post-orgasmic bliss.”

“What?” Bokuto asked, an edge of worry in his voice that made Kuroo feel protective. It wasn’t like the four of them were actually dating yet, after all, and -

Akaashi’s eyes went wide, and he pulled his hand away from Suga, pressing his palm against Bokuto’s chest. “I didn’t mean it like that,” he said, looking up into Bokuto’s eyes. “I’m - I’m just greedy, is all. Kenma was right.”

Kuroo watched as Akaashi’s gaze drifted over to him, including him in the greed. There was more to it than just greed, of course. There always had been. The mystery that was Akaashi Keiji could keep Kuroo entranced for hours. The depths of his personality, the way he shifted from harsh and cruel with Suga to soft and vulnerable right now - oh, Kuroo wanted to know all of it. 

“Well, at least this one kept his pants on,” Kenma teased, pulling Kuroo’s attention to him.

“Are you going to take them off for me?” Kuroo asked, watching the light dance in Kenma’s golden eyes.

“I have to admit, I am curious about what might be left to discover.”

“I have more you can discover too!” Bokuto said, turning and putting his hand on Akaashi’s shoulder. “I promise I do, I’m not done, I haven’t even -”

Akaashi laughed, soft and gentle as he pulled Bokuto closer. “I know, Bokuto-san,” he murmured, resting their foreheads together. “Although...”

“Yes?”

Pulling back, Akaashi tilted his head up and looked at Bokuto. “If I asked you to help me punish a very bad pet, would you be willing? If you want, you can just watch.”

“Punish?” Bokuto asked, glancing down at Suga.

“Yes,” Akaashi said. “Though I’m still not sure what his punishment is going to be. I’d invite you as well, Kuroo, but -”

“I’d prefer it if you just watched with me,” Kenma said.

Looking over at him, Kuroo smiled. “I could watch you all night.”

“I said watch with me, not watch me,” grumbled Kenma, ears pink.

“Fine, then,” Kuroo said. “Whatever you want.”

He looked over at Bokuto to make sure that was alright, smiling at the soft look he saw in Akaashi’s eyes. Kuroo had always known they would be good together. The thought that they were finally getting past all the dancing around they’d been doing made his heart sing, even if they were going to start out at a sex party, with Bokuto and Akaashi disciplining a recalcitrant Suga.

“Careful, Kuroo-san,” Akaashi teased. “Offering Kenma whatever he wants is a risky endeavor.”

One of Kenma’s legs pulled back from his lap and curled around Kuroo’s back. Kenma’s hands reached up, tugging Kuroo around so that he was leaning against Kenma’s chest. It was awkward for a moment, but Bokuto and Akaashi took the chance to get up from the couch, allowing Kuroo to stretch his legs out as he leaned back.

“Is this what you want, Kenma?” he murmured, turning his head and looking up at the blond who had wrapped his arms around Kuroo's chest.

Kenma grunted. “It’s a start,” he said, looking away like he wasn’t interested.

Kuroo just smiled, still not sure he could touch those legs until one of Kenma’s hands tugged at his wrist, guiding his fingers to the silky black fabric.

“Might as well take advantage of them, if I have to wear them,” Kenma muttered.

Oh, Kuroo wouldn’t mind taking advantage of them at all.

He slid his fingers up and down Kenma’s leg, wrapping fingers around an ankle that wasn’t nearly as delicate as it looked. Everything about Kenma was gorgeous to him, even the soft grumbles Kenma was giving as he hugged Kuroo close, blowing on his hair.

“This stupid bedhead,” Kenma sighed.

“Yes, yes,” said Kuroo, smiling happily.

“Are you two going to watch, or just be sickeningly sweet?” Akaashi teased.

He and Bokuto had pulled over an overstuffed ottoman, and Bokuto was sitting on the leather surface, murmuring to a kneeling Suga and smiling as he coaxed the newly-naked man up into his lap. Akaashi had stripped out of the violet shirt. Kuroo was somewhat uncertain if he should mourn this, seeing as how a half-naked Akaashi looked really incredible as he stood, hands on his hips, contemplating Suga’s ass as he lay over Bokuto’s legs.

“What do you think, Bokuto? Should we just do spankings, or should I go look for something more? I’m pretty sure there’s a nice ping-pong paddle somewhere around here.”

Suga stiffened up, yelping as Bokuto put a hand on the back of his neck and pushed down. 

Honestly, Kuroo wasn’t sure how Bokuto would take this situation. He’d always been more than interested in spanking Kuroo’s ass, though Kuroo wasn’t quite as into it as Bokuto was. They hadn’t ever done anything more than hands, though.

“I think, maybe, both?” Bokuto asked, smiling up at Akaashi. “Warm him up with a hand, and then something else?”

Akaashi stared at him, and Kenma chuckled. “Your boyfriend is full of surprises,” Kenma whispered.

“Is that a bad thing?” asked Kuroo, still not sure how their dynamics would all work together, at least in these more complicated moments.

“Not at all,” Kenma murmured, fingers sliding up to trace over Kuroo’s collarbones. “Akaashi’s a switch. He loves to be taken apart and put back together, and I think we’re both interested to see exactly what those muscles can do.”

“A lot. They can do a lot,” Kuroo murmured, snuggling back. The material of the skirt was scratchy against his lower back, but it just reminded him exactly where he was.

“Oh?”

“Yes,” said Kuroo, watching as Akaashi left in search of a proper toy to punish Suga with. “Are you, ah. Are you a switch as well?”

Laughing again, Kenma said, “Sort of. Ah, I don’t really like the pain bits, though - giving or receiving.”

Kuroo nodded, twisting onto his side so that he could get a better look at the other man. “What about the pleasure bits?”

“I thought we were supposed to be watching,” Kenma teased, looking down at him. 

“I am watching,” Kuroo murmured, kissing the fingers that Kenma raised and pressed against his lips. Kenma blushed from the ears first, he noticed, and Kuroo loved the look on his face when all he could see was Kuroo.

“Shush,” Kenma finally said, pushing Kuroo’s face away so that he would watch what was happening with the others.

Shifting, Kuroo smiled, feeling Kenma hug him again and wrap those gorgeous legs around Kuroo’s body. This was good. This was very very good. On one level it was strange to be this drawn toward people that weren’t Bokuto, but it also felt very natural. Humming softly, Kuroo slid both of his hands over Kenma’s legs, massaging his calves as he watched Akaashi kneel next to Suga.

“Now,” Akaashi said, “Before we begin, remind me of your safewords, pet.”

“Daffodil and vervain,” Suga said.

“Safewords?” Bokuto asked.

“Good pet,” Akaashi murmured, running his fingers over Suga’s face before looking up at Bokuto. “Safewords give a sub control of a scene, so they can let you know if it's too much. For Suga, daffodil means that things are getting too overwhelming and he needs a break, and vervain means something is seriously wrong. Basically, if he says either of those words or anything that sounds like it might be either of those, we stop. Especially for vervain.”

“You don’t play?” Kenma asked Kuroo. “BDSM, I mean.”

“Not yet,” said Kuroo. “Just getting into these kinkier things, really. If I said it was all your fault, it wouldn’t be far from the truth.”

Hands stilling, Kenma asked, “What?”

Kuroo chuckled, squeezing Kenma’s legs. “Well, Akaashi’s fault, really. The first time I saw the two of them together, it was pretty obvious how they felt about each other.”

“You weren’t jealous?” Kenma asked.

“Not at all,” said Kuroo, watching as Akaashi gave a nod to Bokuto, who lifted a hand and delivered a smack to Suga’s ass. “I know how much Bokuto is in love with me, after all, and he has so much love to give. Plus, Akaashi is fascinating.”

“Oh.”

It might have been Kuroo’s imagination, but he thought he might’ve heard a soft note of disappointment in Kenma’s voice. Smiling again, Kuroo snuggled back. “Then I saw you at the club, and I couldn’t get you out of my head.”

Kenma froze again, but Kuroo thought it was in a good way this time.

“Kuro!” Kenma said, voice softly strangled.

Yes, definitely good.

“It’s true,” Kuroo said, unable to take his eyes off the sight of Akaashi with his hand in Suga’s hair, whispering to him while Bokuto continued the spanking with blows that shook Suga’s legs, turning his ass a beautiful shade of pink. “We talked about the two of you a lot, too. I hadn’t even thought about doing something with someone other than Bokuto until I saw the two of you. Well, I mean, since he and I started going out, of course.”

“Hmm,” Kenma said, tugging Kuroo up so that he could rest his chin against Kuroo’s shoulder. 

Suga was crying now, murmuring words that only Akaashi and Bokuto could hear as he held onto Akaashi’s shoulders and took blow after blow. Kuroo wasn’t sure how many he’d taken already. A lot, that was for sure - more than Kuroo had ever taken from Bokuto’s hands. 

“Is he ok?” Kuroo asked. He knew it was supposed to be a sexy scene, but honestly, he was more concerned about Suga than anything else.

“Yes,” Kenma murmured. “I think he needed this. He and Akaashi - well, it’s not like we’re dating him and Daichi or anything; honestly, Daichi and I don't normally get involved with what the two of them do together. Still, Suga trusts Akaashi deeply, maybe even needs him, and he’s been very important to Akaashi too. They knew each other before he and I got together, though they only got involved like this a few years ago. It’s not romantic, it’s more like there’s a space they share together where they can let go and reach into the depths of these parts of who they are.”

“I see,” Kuroo said, still not certain he did. Akaashi was kissing Suga’s eyes now, licking at his cheeks. “Bokuto certainly doesn’t seem to mind it.”

“He doesn’t, does he,” said Kenma. “I didn’t expect that. He always seems so, well, bright.”

“He is,” said Kuroo, “but he can be intense, too.”

“So I see,” Kenma murmured, nuzzling Kuroo’s neck. “And what about you? Do you wish you were over there with them? In Suga’s place, maybe?”

“No,” Kuroo answered, shuddering slightly as he saw the flogger in Akaashi’s hands. The other three were moving again, Bokuto helping to steady Suga as he knelt on the ottoman, bending over to press his chest against the leather as he spread his legs. “Ah, no, I’m quite happy being right here, thank you very much.”

Kenma laughed. “Because it’s safe?”

“Because I’m with you,” Kuroo retorted.

“Ah,” murmured Kenma, “even though you’re still all pent up?”

“Kenma!” Kuroo squealed, pushing at the ankle that had suddenly moved to rub against the hardness in his jeans. “I do not have a foot fetish, thank you very much.”

“Darn,” Kenma deadpanned. “Are you sure? I’m thinking that things might work pretty well in this position, and these things are pretty silky, after all.”

Feeling heat in his cheeks, Kuroo said, “I do not want the first thing of yours that touches my dick to be your foot.”

Behind him, he felt Kenma collapse into giggles. 

“I mean it!” Kuroo said, utterly mortified.

“You have a preference for some other body part of mine?” Kenma asked, chest still shaking with laughter.

Trying to turn in Kenma’s lap, Kuroo said, “Well, yeah!”

“What then?” asked Kenma, nipping at Kuroo’s ear. “My hands? My mouth? My ass?”

The smoky quality of the other man’s voice was going to be Kuroo’s undoing. “Anything,” he whispered.

“But not my foot?”

“Kenma,” Kuroo chided, finally turning over so that he was facing the other man properly.

The sight of Kenma with a smile on his face melted Kuroo’s heart. He was well aware that he was doing an absolute crap job of watching what the others were doing, but at this point, he didn’t care. This was more what he was into, at least at the moment. He wanted Kenma, and Kenma’s faces, and the little giggles that utterly amazed him because Kenma was always so stoic.

Kenma lifted a hand, stroking Kuroo’s face. “I don’t want you to think that just because I wore a skirt I’m going to let you fuck me,” he said, suddenly serious.

Kuroo couldn’t exactly deny that he had some point fantasized about doing just that. He couldn’t deny that the access afforded by the skirt made the prospect just that much more enticing, either. Still, what he really wanted was Kenma, in whatever way that would make Kenma the most happy.

“Will you let me blow you?” he asked, rewarded by Kenma’s eyes widening before they were filled with desire.

“You have to kiss me first,” Kenma said. “I need to know you know how to use your mouth properly.”

It was a flimsy excuse, but Kuroo didn’t mind one bit. He let Kenma pull him down into a kiss with one hand, savoring the press of slightly chapped lips aginst his own. It was softer than Bokuto's natural exuberance, but in a way that made Kuroo want to chase every moment of Kenma's lips. He was pulled into the other man's rhythm, groaning as he felt Kenma's hand slide between them and deftly undo Kuroo’s jeans. Honestly, he was more than happy that the first thing to touch his cock was that hand, though it was more than distracting. He wasn’t sure where to focus, on the lips that were so warm and hungry on his own, or the fingers that squeezed in the most perfect way ever. All he could think was that he was finally with Kenma, crossing the line, wrapped up in this man that was so different from his boyfriend and yet so perfect. 

Pulling back from the kiss, Kenma said, “Take your pants off.”

Chuckling, Kuroo said, “Yes, sir,” not at all worried about being naked now. He had no idea what would happen - if Kenma would go back on what he’d said and let him inside, if Kenma would want to fuck him, or Bokuto, Akaashi, none of it, all of it - frankly, he didn’t care. This was exactly where he wanted to be.

Kenma pushed his face away, snorting.

Kuroo smiled at him, sitting up and pushing his pants down his legs. Glancing over he saw that Suga was now half-leaning against Bokuto’s chest, holding him tightly while he pushed his ass out for the blows Akaashi was giving him with the flogger. Bokuto’s face as he watched Akaashi was intensely hungry, and made Kuroo even more secure that what they were doing was right for them. He waved a bit, happy when Bokuto gave him a smile before widening his eyes.

“Bokuto, what -” Akaashi said, pausing his blows and glancing over at Kuroo and Kenma. “Oh, I see how it is.”

Holding his underwear in one hand, Kenma flipped his boyfriend off with the other. “Not going to let you have all the fun.”

Akaashi rolled his eyes, though his lips quirked. “As long as we can join in after. Though the pet may be a bit too exhausted by then.”

“Fine,” Kenma said.

It took Kuroo a moment to put together what it meant that Kenma was holding his underwear in his hand. Turning, he looked, but Kenma had already pulled his skirt back down. “Kenma?”

“Show me how much you like my stockings since I had to wear the stupid things,” Kenma said, spreading his legs while one hand held his skirt in place above his cock. “Then maybe, you can have what you want.”

“Fuck,” Kuroo said, taking a moment to savor the sight before him and the knowledge of what was to come. He felt a tremble of anticipation as he carefully picked up one of Kenma’s legs, turning his head to kiss Kenma's stocking-clad ankle. Kenma had a body that was made to be worshiped. The muscles in his legs were slimmer than Bokuto’s bulk, but they were still hard, and strong, and Kuroo loved it. He kissed up the firm calf, fingers teasing the softness behind Kenma’s knee as he pressed his mouth against the side. “These almost remind me of Bokuto’s kneepads,” Kuroo murmured, sliding hands up to the hem of the stocking. “Though, you know, they aren’t padded.”

“I’d gathered,” Kenma murmured, hand shifting over his skirt. 

Kuroo wondered if Kenma was hard. Wondered how hard he was, wondered - oh, everything, really. Thoughts were starting to drift away as he focused entirely on Kenma. Kenma smelled vaguely of oranges and ginger. Kenma's breathing was soft, speeding up bit by bit as Kuroo nuzzled at his leg. Smiling, he tugged at the hem of the stocking. He liked them, but he wanted more. He wanted to taste Kenma’s skin.

“Leave the other one on,” Kenma murmured, twisting to help Kuroo as he tugged the stocking off and started to toss it to the side. “Ah, no, here, give it to me.”

Raising an eyebrow, Kuroo complied. There was a look on Kenma’s face that made him curious, but he didn’t really care. He was too busy pulling Kenma’s leg up, pressing his thumbs into the arch of his foot and pondering what he wanted to do.

“I thought you didn’t have a foot fetish,” Kenma teased, sliding his other silken-clad foot against Kuroo’s thigh.

“I think I have a Kenma fetish,” mused Kuroo, kissing the bottom of his foot and laughing as Kenma squirmed in his grasp. 

“Get on with it.”

Chuckling, Kuroo slid his lips along Kenma’s leg as he moved back down, sucking at the skin that had previously been hidden by the black stocking. He bit into the thickness of Kenma’s thigh, relishing the grunt he got in return. Fingers curled in his hair, tugging him higher. “Impatient?” Kuroo teased, licking his lips as he watched Kenma toy with the hem of his skirt.

Lips quirking, Kenma just said, “Yes.”

Kuroo didn’t have a problem with that at all.

He sucked in a breath as Kenma pulled his skirt up, revealing a very respectable cock surrounded by dark curls. Kuroo leaned his head against Kenma’s thigh, putting his weight on one arm while he reached up to trace his fingers over it, rubbing his thumb just under the head. “Perfect.”

“It’s just a cock,” Kenma muttered.

Glancing up, Kuroo saw that his cheeks were flushed. “It’s yours, though,” he said, delighting in the annoyed look that crossed Kenma’s face.

The man’s hand twitched, probably wanting to shove Kuroo’s face down. He wouldn’t mind. He was curious how Kenma would be during a blowjob - probably different from Bokuto. Softer, maybe, though the only thing soft about Kenma right now was his outfit.

Instead of pushing at him, Kenma just slid his hand into Kuroo’s hair, tugging at the messy strands. A sly look came into his eye. “You should turn to the side a bit,” Kenma said, nudging at his hip with his stocking-clad foot.

“What?” Kuroo asked, frowning in confusion before the foot slid down over his thigh as he tilted to the side. “Are you seriously going to -”

“I thought you wanted to blow me, Kuro,” Kenma said, smirking.

Wicked, wicked man. “I do,” Kuroo said, dipping down and breathing over the head of Kenma’s cock. “I very much do.”

“Then get to work.”


	3. Chapter 3

Kenma’s hand in his hair didn’t keep really direct Kuroo as he took Kenma’s cock into his mouth. The hand was just a weighty presence, a way to ground him as he watched Kenma’s face, losing himself in those golden eyes. Bobbing his head, he felt increasingly aware of the fact that he was doing this with an audience. Not that he could see if anyone was watching. He imagined Bokuto’s eyes on his ass, though, wondered what his boyfriend was thinking about the fact that he had his head buried between another man’s legs.

In some ways, he was grateful that Kenma had made him turn, so that it was only his ass that was prominently visible to the rest of the room. The rest of the room and outside - shit, Daishou was there, Daishou could look in and see -

Well, it wasn’t anything he hadn’t seen before, though it had been a while, and they’d both been drunk off their asses.

“Relax, Kuro,” Kenma murmured, silky foot sliding down and rubbing against Kuroo’s cock. “You're doing so well.”

Kuroo felt a surge of emotion at the words, a subtle shift that made him all too aware of the fact that he was giving himself over into Kenma’s care. It wasn’t like what Suga was doing with Akaashi, no; there was nothing harsh about it. It was good, though. More than good. He felt like he could trust Kenma with all of who he was. He wanted to give him everything.

He found out that Kenma was quiet during blowjobs, at least for now. His eyes watched everything, though, one hand pulling the fabric of his skirt to the side so he could see Kuroo at work, one hand tugging gently at Kuroo’s hair. He curled his toes against Kuroo’s cock, letting Kuroo rub against it, though the position was awkward in a way. Kuroo didn’t mind. He just let himself get lost in all of it, in the fact that Kenma let him go at his own pace, didn’t seem to mind that Kuroo just wanted to spend an eternity making Kenma feel good. It was like their own private space.

Then Kenma glanced up, smile soft. “Suga get worn out?” he asked.

The voice that answered was more than familiar. “Yes,” Bokuto said. “Akaashi wanted some cuddle time alone with him. Do you mind if I join you?”

Kuroo pulled off of Kenma’s cock, nuzzling it as he turned to look at his boyfriend, registering his presence like a solid comfortable weight in his heart.

“Fuck,” Bokuto said, staring at him. “Fuck, you look good, Kuroo.”

“He’s wonderful,” Kenma murmured, making Kuroo flush with the praise. 

He wasn’t sure what he wanted to do, other than the fact that he wanted to keep swallowing down Kenma’s cock, so he turned back and did just that.

“So greedy,” Kenma murmured, sucking in a breath as Kuroo sucked hard. Kenma looked thoughtful for a moment, then said, “What if he sat in your lap while he continued? Would that be alright?”

“It would be fine with me,” Bokuto said, reaching out and sliding fingers down Kuroo’s back. “What about you, Kuroo?”

A part of him didn’t want to move, didn’t want to break the spell. Being close to Bokuto was always something he craved, however, so he pulled up and nodded, letting Bokuto pull him off the couch so that he could straddle his legs, facing Kenma.

Bokuto pulled him back, big hands sliding up and down Kuroo’s torso while they waited for Kenma to reposition himself. “Damn, bro,” Bokuto murmured, kissing his shoulder, “You’re totally zoned out.”

Kuroo wanted to frown, to argue, but then Kenma was there in front of him, lifting up that skirt again and tucking the fabric into the waistband. Reaching out Kuroo curled his hands around Kenma’s hips, tugging him forward before opening his mouth to suck Kenma’s cock down deep.

“Fuck, you’re so good at that,” Kenma murmured, both hands sliding into Kuroo’s hair this time. This was better than before, and everything was amplified by Bokuto’s presence behind him. Kuroo loved the way Bokuto's thick thighs made his legs splay wide, loved the hands that curled around Kuroo’s side as Bokuto leaned close to kiss his back. For the millionth time, he was thankful for a strong and flexible boyfriend.

“He’s good at everything,” Bokuto murmured, leaning back. One hand left Kuroo’s back, probably propping Bokuto up, while the other rubbed circles up Kuroo’s backbone. “You affect him pretty strong, though.”

“The feeling is mutual,” Kenma said softly, tugging at Kuroo’s hair.

Kuroo looked up, heart swelling at the softness in Kenma’s eyes. He was so happy - happy that he got to do this, happy that Bokuto was there with him, that they were doing all of this together. He wished Akaashi could be with them, but there would be time for that.

Kenma’s foot slid back between Kuroo’s legs, making him whine around the other man’s cock.

“What are you doing?” Bokuto asked, leaning forward again. The hand on Kuroo’s back slid around to feel Kenma’s ankle, and he cursed under his breath. “Damn - do you mind if I help?”

“Not at all,” Kenma asked. “How do you all feel about restraints, by the way? I should probably ask when he’s not in the middle of things, but -”

“Eh? Oh, you want me to tie him up for you?”

"Maybe," Kenma said, frowning thoughtfully. He tugged on Kuroo’s hair, making him whine again as he reluctantly let Kenma’s cock slide out of his lips. “What do you think, Kuro? Can we tie your hands up?”

Glancing at the silk stocking in Kenma’s hand, Kuroo nodded. He didn’t want to speak, he just wanted to suck.

“Words, Kuro,” Kenma murmured, rubbing the silk against his cheek.

Turning his head, Kuroo kissed Kenma’s fingers through the soft fabric. “Yes,” he said. 

Huffing, Kenma smiled. “You’ll have to tell me if I push you too far, you know,” he murmured, pushing the stocking against Kuroo’s lips. "Especially since I don't know your safewords yet..."

Kuroo just shrugged, sucking at Kenma’s fingertips before he pulled back. “You won’t.”

“You’re too trusting,” Kenma accused, eyes gentle.

Smiling at him, Kuroo turned and stuck out his tongue to pull Kenma’s cock back into his mouth, enjoying the soft hiss that fell from the other’s mouth.

“He’ll be fine,” Bokuto murmured. “He’ll be good, so good.”

Kuroo quietly agreed, letting Bokuto pull his hands to the small of his back. His wrists were wrapped with the black fabric and tied securely together, adding another layer to the delicious freefalling helplessness he felt being between them. He’d probably be able to break free if he wanted, but he didn’t. He just wanted Kenma and Bokuto.

Humming softly, Kenma guided Kuroo up and down on his cock, using both hands again. The foot rubbing against his cock was soft, not trying to get him off just offering him pleasure that Kuroo was more than happy to take. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Akaashi drop Suga off on the end of the couch, murmuring something to Kenma that Kuroo didn’t catch. He didn’t care. All he cared about was taking care of the Bokuto and Kenma, and being cherished in return. Kenma would take care of him, Bokuto would take care of him, and if he was lucky, he’d get Akaashi too.

Soon more hands were on his shoulders, rubbing the base of his neck before they were gone. For a moment Kuroo wanted them back. Akaashi’s hands had felt just as good as he’d always thought they would, and they were gone too soon. Then one of Bokuto’s hands was gone as well, and Kuroo did whine, arching his back to try and get closer to Bokuto’s touch.

“Fuck, but he’s sexy like this,” Bokuto breathed. “We’re not normally like this, but - fuck.”

The praise warmed a place in Kuroo’s heart, let him relax even more. Bokuto was shifting, pulling his hips up so that Kuroo was kneeling, though Akaashi was there sitting next to the couch and pressing kisses to his shoulders. 

“He’s beautiful,” Akaashi murmured, hand sliding down to wrap around Kuroo’s cock. “I want him.”

Kuroo wanted to be wanted.

“Later,” Kenma said. “For now, I think just - yes, if he doesn’t mind.”

“He won’t,” Bokuto murmured.

The question of what he would or wouldn’t mind was answered when he felt Bokuto’s hands on his ass, tugging his cheeks open so that Bokuto could kiss him there. Jolting, Kuroo nodded, tightening and relaxing his hands. He didn’t mind this. Didn’t mind it at all. He’d give himself to all of them tonight if they wanted. They were too good to him, and he wanted to feel Kenma deep, wanted to be surrounded by Akaashi, taken by Bokuto - yes.

His world was made of pleasure and peace. 

He heard Akaashi chuckle softly, then turn away to murmur words to Suga, reaching back with his free hand. Suga’s eyes were glazed as he stared at Kuroo - then Kenma was tugging on his hair, tugging his attention back, and Kuroo gave in without question.

“You want this, Kuro?” Kenma asked. “Want to give your ass to Bokuto while you taste me? While Akaashi strokes you off?”

Kuroo couldn’t speak so he just hummed an affirmative, trying to convey with his eyes that he was more than fine with all of that. 

Kenma cursed under his breath, hand tightening in Kuroo’s hair. 

“Is he good, Kenma?” Akaashi asked, pressing closer. 

“So good,” Kenma crooned, pulling Kuroo closer. “So perfect, Kuro, our Kuro.”

And there, that - that was what he wanted. He wanted to be theirs.

Bokuto was moving, finger replacing his tongue, slick with lube. It was easy to relax for his finger. Kuroo had prepared himself earlier just in case - he hadn’t really expected to do this tonight, but with Bokuto it was ok. Later, there would be more thoughts, more questions, things he knew needed discussing but wasn’t able to think about right now.

Right now there was just Bokuto pressing fingers in deep the way he had a hundred times before, opening Kuroo up to take his cock. So normal, so natural. So good.

“I love you, bro,” Bokuto murmured, shifting and rubbing the head of his cock against Kuroo’s ass. “You’re so good, Kuroo.”

“You are,” Akaashi murmured. “You look so good, Kuroo. So sweet, the way you’re taking Bokuto in, the way you want my Kenma so much. Do you know how much we’ve wanted you? How we’ve talked about you, the things Kenma has whispered to me that he wants to do to you? You’re so very delicious.”

A small whine from Suga pulled Akaashi’s attention away for a moment, but Kuroo didn’t mind. Kenma’s attention was all on him, from his eyes to his hands to his cock thrusting deep, and then there was Bokuto.

His Bokuto, his perfect, strong, amazing Bokuto, who knew exactly how fast to press inside, how to tilt his hips so that Kuroo felt every inch of the cock that was splitting him open. A part of him vaguely recognized that he was letting himself get fucked in public, fucked while he had his mouth stuffed full of cock, but he felt no shame. No shame because he knew how much Kenma cared about him, knew Bokuto was head over heels for him, and Akaashi was there tying them all together even as Suga climbed down from the couch and snuggled against his side.

It was love. It was good. Kuroo couldn’t remember a time when he’d been this happy.

Kenma’s hands in his hair tightened up as Bokuto started to thrust, driving Kuroo down on the cock in his mouth. Unlike Suga, Kuroo did have a gag reflex, which meant that he couldn’t take it all in. He felt his eyes watering as he looked up at Kenma, saw the gentle smile there. Kenma, his sweet gentle Kenma. Oh, how he wanted this man. Wanted to hold him tight, wanted to wake with him in the morning, wanted all the hours and days. He was glorious, with his golden eyes and black-gold hair. Perfect, lovely, wonderful.

“I’m going to come soon if you keep that up, Bo,” Kenma murmured, brushing Kuroo’s hair from his face.

“We get to watch though,” Bokuto said, a grin in his voice. He thrust in hard, making Kuroo groan, feeling Kenma’s hands tighten in response. Kuroo was at their mercy, caught between them. He knew Akaashi was watching him. Wondered if others were watching them as well. It didn’t matter - a part of him was proud to be seen, proud to be theirs, proud of all the hands that were on him. He wanted them all. Wanted to be theirs, wanted them to be his.

Bokuto grunted, speeding his thrusts as Akaashi said something. Hands curled around Kuroo’s hips, bruisingly tight as Bokuto slammed home again and again. Akaashi’s long fingers worked him perfectly, squeezing and twisting, making Kuroo come undone. And he was coming undone. He didn’t care. It was safe to let loose here, safe to be himself, save to taste and feel and take and be.

“Fuck,” Kenma said, pulling Kuroo down harder. “Fucking hell, Kuroo -”

He couldn’t breathe. He was pressed up against Kenma, choking, he couldn’t breathe, his ass was being filled over and over with Bokuto, Akaashi’s fingers were squeezing him tight - and he loved it. He loved all of it. He could probably die right now and be happy.

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck -”

Kenma came in his mouth, groaning deeply. Kuroo managed to open blurry eyes so that he could watch Kenma’s face, wanting to remember the first orgasm he gave him. Kenma was so beautiful.

Suddenly Kenma pushed him back, pulling his legs up onto the couch. Akaashi was there, though, pressing Kuroo back against Bokuto, pulling Kuroo down into a kiss. Kuroo keened, opening his mouth as Akaashi slid a tongue inside, tasting Kenma’s release. It was so fucking hot. Too much, too much. Akaashi’s hand was still on him, pulling, tugging, squeezing in a way that made pleasure coil in his gut even though a part of him wanted to hold out -

“Come for us, Kuroo,” Bokuto murmured, so he did.

He was gone, falling over, tasting Akaashi and Kenma both on his tongue, his body pressed between Bokuto and Akaashi. Amazing, it was amazing. 

Then it was too much, Bokuto’s cock making him arch away because of the painful sensitivity.

Bokuto knew him, though. Knew enough to pull out, leaving him achingly empty. Arms pushed and pulled him up onto the couch above Suga, and Akaashi kissed his shoulder, rubbing his skin. He saw Bokuto watching them. 

Kenma chuckled, holding a leg out to Bokuto, Smiling, Bokuto leaned forward, tilting his head as if asking permission before Kenma pulled him into a kiss. Kuroo couldn’t actually see what they were doing. He could only imagine Bokuto’s hips rutting up against Kenma’s silk-clad leg as they kissed, and it made him happy beyond belief.

“I should get you out of this,” Akaashi murmured, tugging at the stockings that still laced Kuroo’s wrists together. “Damnit, these things are such a bitch -”

Kuroo wanted to say that it would be fine. Instead, he just lay, sated and exhausted, blinking as Suga turned to look at him with large brown eyes.

“Hey,” Kuroo said.

Suga’s lips curled into a smile, eyes clearing from their earlier dazed expression. “Hey,” he murmured, lifting a hand to brush Kuroo’s hair out of the way.

“We good?”

“Yes,” Suga murmured, giving him a tired smile. “We were always good.”

Kuroo nodded, out of words. His entire body felt boneless, like he was buzzed or high or both. It was a good feeling. A very good feeling. 

Beyond Suga’s head, he saw that people were still going strong outside. Kuguri had replaced Mika on Daishou’s lap, and his old ex-rival looked to be having a very happy time. Mika herself was surrounded by Yukie and Kaori, a good sandwich if Kuroo ever knew one.

Though the sandwich he’d found himself in was better.

Smiling, he rolled onto his back, tightening his ass, thinking idly about the mess that came at the end of sex. Suga and Daichi must have this whole place deep cleaned after every party. 

Kuroo didn’t mind.

Kenma was looking at him now, holding a sleepy Bokuto to his chest. Kuroo wanted to hold both of them. All of them. The couch wasn’t that big, though.

“Hey you guys,” Daichi murmured, leaning over the back of the couch. “You look pretty blissed out right now.”

“Daichi,” Sugawara said, smiling and lifting up his arms.

Laughing, Daichi came around and pulled Suga onto his feet, quickly letting go when his touches to Suga’s back and ass were met with a sharp hiss. “Sorry, sorry baby.”

“I love you,” Suga murmured, throwing his arms around his boyfriend.

“Still?” Daichi teased, finding a safe zone on Suga’s upper back. 

Sugawara laughed, nuzzling Daichi’s shoulder, a muffled “Always” escaping from his mouth.

“I’m glad,” Daichi murmured. Looking around. “Ah, if you four want, the bed in the guest bedroom is unoccupied. Here’s the key.”

Akaashi reached up, taking the dangling metal object from Daichi’s hand. “Thank you,” he said. 

There. A bed. That would work.

“No one’s been in there, so things should be clean. There’s the ensuite as well.”

“I remember,” said Akaashi, pushing himself up. “Kenma? Bokuto?”

“Yeah,” Bokuto murmured, letting Akaashi pull him up as well. Then Kenma was standing, looking beautifully disheveled.

The thought wormed itself into Kuroo’s brain that he should probably get up as well. 

That thought didn’t translate into him moving, though.

Chuckling, Akaashi reached down and rubbed Kuroo’s shoulder. “You’re surprisingly compliant when you’re fucked out, Kuroo-san.”

Kuroo made a little noise of contentment, feeling a chill run down his spine. He looked around at all the people who could see him - some strangers, some friends, some lovers - and started to curl in on himself with a frown.

“Ah,” Akaashi said, leaning down and hiding him from view. “Can I pick you up, Kuroo-san?”

There was a smartass remark in the back of his head, but for the moment all Kuroo could feel was worried and vulnerable, so he lifted his arms up to wrap them around Akaashi’s neck. 

“You ok, bro?” Bokuto asked, pressing close and wrapping an arm around Kuroo’s back as Akaashi pulled him up off the couch.

“He’ll be fine,” Kenma said. “You were wonderful, Kuro, and now we’re going to take you to bed, ok?”

Just looking down into Kenma’s eyes helped ground him. Someone wrapped a blanket around his back, and that helped too. He felt like he was in a daze as he leaned against Bokuto, putting one arm on Kenma’s shoulder as Akaashi rubbed his back. 

“So good, Kuro,” Kenma murmured, reaching up and squeezing his hand. “You were so good.”

“You were,” Bokuto said.

It helped, though Kuroo still felt on edge as they walked up the stairs and into the bedroom. It was a comfortable space, with a fluffy blue comforter on a large bed. A bed large enough for all four of them. The thought made Kuroo happy, and he looked around, panicking when he noticed there were only three of them there. “Akaashi?” he asked, fingers curling around Bokuto’s shoulder.

“Shh, shh,” Kenma said, guiding him onto the bed. “He’s just gone to get some water and a few things to eat. It’s fine. Wow.”

“Wow?” Kuroo asked, arching up a bit as Kenma stroked fingers down his chest. Worry clutched at his heart - worry that Kenma was done with him, rejecting him, that he hadn’t been good enough, that Bokuto was mad at him -

“That was really intense,” Bokuto murmured, laying down next to him and wrapping an arm around his stomach. “I’ve never seen you let go like that, Kuroo.”

Kuroo shivered, trying to read what Bokuto meant by that, still terrified that he’d gone to far, made a mistake -

“You were beautiful,” Kenma murmured, curling up on his other side, a small hand turning Kuroo’s head towards him and stroking it lightly. “Thank you.”

“Yeah,” Bokuto said, urging Kuroo to turn onto his side so that his boyfriend was cuddled up behind him. That meant he was face to face with Kenma, staring into his inscrutable eyes.

“I can leave you alone with Bokuto if you want,” Kenma finally said, fingertips running through Kuroo’s hair. “If that would make you feel better -”

“No!” Kuroo cried out, fingers reaching for Kenma’s side before he pulled back, scared that he had crossed some boundary. “I mean -”

“Oh good,” said Kenma, resting their foreheads together and sliding his hand down, rubbing Kuroo’s arm. “I’m - I’m not used to doing this part, really. Akaashi’s had so much more experience than I have.”

“This part?” Bokuto asked.

“Sub-drop, kinda,” said Kenma, face scrunching up, “I think. Though it seems more emotional than anything else. He isn’t cold or anything, not really.”

Bokuto snuggled up close behind him anyway, the press of skin on skin somehow soothing Kuroo’s nerves so that he was able to breathe easier. The door opened, startling him a moment until he saw it was just Akaashi.

Akaashi was smiling at him in a way that Akaashi never smiled. It was soft, almost gentle as he sat on the bed behind Kenma. “How’s he doing?”

“Alright, I guess,” Kenma said, rubbing Kuroo’s arm. 

“Good,” Akaashi said, breaking off a piece of chocolate from the bar he’d brought in and reaching it out toward Kuroo’s mouth.

Kuroo opened up, accepting the piece and chewing slowly. It was good. He was good, or getting there. All the soft touches and gentle murmurs were helping allay his anxiety, starting to convince him that everything was alright.

“He’s so beautiful, Kenma,” Akaashi murmured, brushing his fingers over Kuroo’s cheek. “We want - we’ll have to wait till everyone’s back in the right headspace before talking about it, but wow.”

“We want to date you,” Bokuto said, nuzzling the back of Kuroo’s neck. “Uh, I mean, we like you? But don’t just want sex, because I mean you’re really hot, but we really like you. I guess we might settle for sex, but maybe not, cuz uh -”

The hand on Kuroo’s arm moved back, muffling sounds that came out of Bokuto’s mouth.

“You’re too silly for me right now,” Kenma said, huffing a laugh. “We like you too, though.”

Opening his eyes wide, Kuroo stared at Kenma. “You do?”

Kenma sighed, though he was smiling. “You’re so tiresome,” he murmured, kissing Kuroo on the nose. “Yes, of course we do. Why do you think Akaashi was so annoyed that Suga told us the wrong time?”

He was still too confused and fuzzy to know what to answer. Worries were still swirling in the back of his mind - that they’d just wanted to try them out, that it was just a fling, something fun, that he’d have to try and go back to just being friends with them when really - “I think I love you,” he blurted out, sucking in a breath.

Flushing, Kenma said, “It’s just the sex talking.”

“It might be,” Akaashi said, prodding his shoulder. “Or it might just be a crush. Either way, I’d say that we’re both open to exploring this, but Kuroo really needs to be back in himself before we talk about it further. Ok?”

It was fine with Kuroo. Akaashi seemed to have really good ideas, after all, plus he was feeding Kuroo another piece of chocolate, and that made everything better. Yawning after he swallowed the sweetness down, Kuroo started to close his eyes.

“No sleeping, not yet,” Kenma murmured, nuzzling his forehead.

“But -” Kuroo whined.

“We need to shower,” Akaashi said. “I know you’re tired, but you’ll feel so much better in the morning if you’re clean, and the warm water will help any aches.”

“I’ll carry you,” Bokuto murmured.

Kuroo scowled. “I can walk fine.”

Chuckling, Kenma stood up from the side of the bed, tugging at him. “Walk with me then, Kuro.”

Honestly, Kuroo was pretty sure he’d follow that ass anywhere.

Kenma stripped out of his outfit as he walked, tossing the shirt to one side and unzipping his skirt. Kuroo couldn’t help but reach out and help him tug it down over his hips, kissing his shoulder.

Akaashi laughed. “Guess he is feeling a bit better after all.”

“Kenma is really cute,” Bokuto said.

The man in question turned and gave Bokuto a quick glare, then held onto Kuroo for balance as he started to pull off his one remaining stocking. It was so comfortable and perfect, and Kuroo wanted this forever. The happiness he’d felt earlier surged back. He smiled, rubbing his fingers down Kenma’s back and making him glance up.

“You’re giving me a weird look,” Kenma said, ears pink as he looked away.

“Nah, that’s just Kuroo’s look,” Bokuto said, slapping Kuroo on the back. “It's the really soft loopy one, isn’t it? Where you feel like you’re the center of his world?”

“Bokuto,” Kuroo said, turning to look at him with a frown. A part of him was still worried that Bokuto was just playing along with this for his sake, but he read no trace of deception in his beloved’s golden eyes. 

Smiling wide, Bokuto said, “I love it when you look at me like that. It makes me feel all warm inside, and I like the idea of Kenma feeling like that, don’t you?”

“I do,” Akaashi murmured, leaning on Bokuto’s back and nuzzling his shoulder. “I very much like the idea of Kenma being cherished.”

Kenma was still looking down, but he’d wrapped his hand around Kuroo’s, squeezing a bit. “You all are too much,” he muttered, tugging Kuroo forward toward the bathroom.

It made Kuroo smile, following him willingly. Kenma let go when they got into the room, opening up the sliding glass door of the shower and starting the water. Kuroo leaned back against Bokuto, feeling Akaashi reach around and stroke his hand, giving him a thoughtful look.

“Hmm?” Kuroo asked.

Akaashi just smiled. “Later,” he said. “First, we get clean.”

Clean was good.

The fuzziness started to come back as they pushed him into the shower and under the flow of water, six hands sliding over his body to get him clean. There was soap on his skin, and Akaashi pulling him back to lean against his chest while the man shampooed his hair. For some reason - some very good reason - Bokuto thought it would be a good idea to kiss him while his hair was getting clean, and Kenma was doing a very thorough job of washing his cock.

Kuroo moaned into the kiss, pulling back and hissing as a tongue replaced the soft washcloth.

“Kenma,” Akaashi chided. “Let me wash the suds out of his hair first.”

“Fuck,” Kuroo murmured, feeling Kenma laugh and kiss his thigh. “I thought we were supposed to be getting clean.”

“This isn’t - ah - getting clean?” Akaashi asked.

Bokuto had moved. Kuroo wanted to open his eyes and see what his boyfriend was up to, see if he was the cause of Akaashi’s gasp, but instead, he felt Akaashi pull his arms up and wrap his fingers around the bar of the showerhead.

“Close your eyes, Kuroo-san,” whispered Akaashi, “and lean forward, yeah, let’s get you all clean.”

Kuroo relaxed, letting his head drop forward, forearms pressed against the tile. Akaashi's fingers were in his hair, making sure all the shampoo suds were washed away though it felt more like a massage. Kenma was still down there between his legs, hands rubbing his inner thighs, coaxing his legs apart. Moaning, he felt Kenma's fingers sliding up behind his balls, rubbing at his entrance.

“Sore?” Akaashi asked, sliding a hand down his back.

“Some,” Kuroo murmured, sighing as Kenma took his cock back into his mouth, dipping two fingertips into his asshole. 

Akaashi kissed his shoulder blade, breath shuddering. Turning his head Kuroo saw that Bokuto was indeed the one responsible. His hands were all over Akaashi’s body, squeezing in a way that made Kuroo want to touch as well.

Later. 

Right now, he was just relaxing, letting Kenma pull pleasure out of him with his fingers and his hot mouth. Akaashi was sliding hands around him as well, tracing his skin with those fingers that were somehow even longer than Bokuto’s. 

“You have such a great body, Akaashi,” Bokuto mumbled. “Both of you do.”

Akaashi chuckled, sliding his hands down to curl around Kuroo’s hips. “Look who’s talking,” he said. “I swear if he wasn’t so tired, and if we had lube and condoms I’d ask...”

Kenma hummed around Kuroo’s cock, scissoring his fingers in a way that made Kuroo gasp. 

Turning his head, Kuroo mumbled, “I’m not that tired, I think. Maybe.”

Staring at him, Akaashi smiled, leaning back against Bokuto. “Maybe?”

Pulling off of Kuroo’s cock, Kenma said, “Later. We don’t have to do everything tonight.”

Kuroo stared down at him, smiling. The shower had turned Kenma’s hair all dark, and it was plastered against his face. Kuroo wanted to drink water off the other man’s skin, hold him close. “Kiss me,” he murmured.

Lips twitching, Kenma kissed the tip of his cock, making Kuroo gasp.

“No,” he said, “I mean -”

“He’s probably cleaned out enough now,” Akaashi teased.

“Fine, fine,” said Kenma, letting his fingers slide out of Kuroo’s ass.

He felt empty for a moment, and tensed his ass, chuckling as he saw Kenma reach over to soap up his fingers. “Kenma?”

“I’m coming, Kuro,” Kenma muttered, lips twitching. “So impatient.”

“I just want you.”

Akaashi sucked in a breath, but for the moment Kuroo was far more interested in the way Kenma’s eyes widened as a soft smile broke over his face. 

“Alright.”

Kenma held onto Kuroo’s hips and pulled himself up, sliding arms around Kuroo’s waist and neck before pulling him down into a kiss. Kuroo was fairly certain he could get addicted to these kisses. It felt like they were back at the start in some way, because he felt Kenma’s hand around his cock again, slicker than it had been earlier in the night. He moaned into Kenma's mouth as he squeezed, letting the shorter man push him back against the wall. Kuroo held onto Kenma’s shoulders, drowning in the kiss, luxuriating in the way Kenma was taking care of him. 

“They look so good together,” Akaashi murmured, reaching out and brushing fingertips over Kuroo’s shoulder.

There was joy in Bokuto’s voice as he said, “Yeah! It’s perfect, Akaashi! You’re perfect.”

Akaashi made a little strangled noise and Kuroo opened his eyes, pulling back from the kiss long enough to appreciate the blush that had covered Akaashi’s cheeks.

“You’re both - ah - so good,” Kuroo said, leaning back as Kenma attacked his collarbone, resting the back of his head against the tile. Now he could see how Bokuto was stroking Akaashi’s cock with one hand, the other rubbing against one of Akaashi’s nipples. Akaashi had one arm thrown back, fingers intertwined in Bokuto’s hair, head tilted to the side as Bokuto sucked on his neck. “Wow. They look good, don’t they, Kenma?”

Huffing softly, Kenma pulled back from the marks he was making on Kuroo’s chest. He watched the other two for a long moment before saying, “Yes.”

It was long enough to make Kuroo worry, concerned that maybe Kenma wasn’t happy about seeing his lover in another man’s arms. It was an incongruous thought to have while Kenma was still jacking him off, but still. Kuroo had many worries. He wanted everyone to be happy.

Then Kenma was looking back at him, those quiet eyes full of fire. “I want to come before they do,” he purred.

“What?” Kuroo gasped, feeling Kenma’s cock press against his in the most delicious manner.

Akaashi just chuckled. “Competitive so soon, Kenma?”

Kenma smirked. “Always,” he said, squeezing his hand around both of Kuroo’s and his cocks. 

“Why,” Kuroo started, all words dribbling out of his head as Kenma twisted his fingers, making him sigh happily.

“Figures - hey, what are you -” Akaashi started.

“It’s not fair, Kenma got a head start by giving Kuroo a blowjob,” Bokuto said, pushing Akaashi against the back wall of the shower. “So, will you let me do this, Akaashi?”

Kuroo smiled, watching Akaashi stare at Bokuto with flushed cheeks, then nod. Bokuto beamed, sliding down to his knees and sucking Akaashi’s cock into his mouth. 

“Fucking hell,” Akaashi gasped, hands curling into Bokuto’s wet hair.

Chuckling, Kuroo said, “Yeah, he gets that often.” As much as Bokuto enjoyed receiving blowjobs, he was also terribly enthusiastic about giving them.

“I think the two of you might be as greedy as we are,” Kenma murmured, kissing across Kuroo’s chest.

The brush of lips against his nipple made Kuroo gasp, arching up into Kenma’s mouth. “Yes,” he squeaked out. “Yes, probably, fuck.”

“Really?” Kenma asked, blinking up at him. Curiosity turned into heated amusement, and the mouth was back, sucking hard enough to make Kuroo very glad he was leaning against the wall. 

“Oh fuck,” Kuroo moaned, panting and drinking in the soft sounds Bokuto was pulling from Akaashi’s throat. Kenma was humming, happy, and his hands were making warmth and pleasure pool in Kuroo’s gut. He knew he wouldn’t last long. Knew that theoretically that was Kenma’s purpose. It was ok. It would be ok to just -

“I’m going to come, Kuro,” Kenma murmured, teeth tugging at his nipple. “I want you to come with me, can you do that?”

“Yes - oh fuck yes, oh fuck!” Kuroo moaned, the sharpness of pain in his chest adding the perfect spice on top of the swelling of pleasure that burst out of him, making his hips stutter as he thrust into Kenma's grip, against Kenma's cock, setting every nerve ending on fire with tingles that felt like pure sugar.

Sweet, sweet, everything was so incredibly sweet. Kuroo panted, letting his orgasm wash over him as his lover squeezed them hard, voice shaping syllables that Kuroo wished he could translate. Except it didn't matter, because every word, every motion was perfect, and he wanted it again and again. At the peak of it all Kenma made a strangled, raspy moan, teeth biting down on Kuroo's pectoral as he came, hips jerking. Kuroo was sliding into oversensitivity but he didn't care too much. He'd take all of it, as long as he got to have this.

Making a small pleased noise of his own, Kuroo kissed the top of Kenma's head.

Kenma chuckled, almost purring as he leaned against Kuroo’s chest. “We won,” he murmured, turning to watch Bokuto and Akaashi together.

Smiling, Kuroo stroked his fingers over Kenma’s hair, watching his boyfriend make Akaashi arch off the wall, staring back at Kuroo as he came deep in Bokuto’s mouth. 

“We definitely won,” Kuroo replied, seeing that Bokuto’s hand was busy at work on his own cock. Gorgeous, the two of them were gorgeous together.

The water was getting cold, though, and Kuroo wanted to snuggle. “Ready to finish washing off?” he asked, moving carefully to test out his own sensitivity.

“Yes,” Kenma said. 

Smiling, Kuroo moved, tugging a washcloth from a hook and getting it wet before rubbing between their bodies. He almost hated to do it. The thought of having Kenma on him as well as in him was delicious. Still, like Kenma said, they didn’t have to do everything right away.

Even if everything they did together was wonderful.

Kenma tilted his head back, brushing fingers over Kuroo’s cheek before leading him out into the bathroom and grabbing a towel. Kuroo wrapped it around himself, drying off and watching Bokuto and Akaashi kiss as they finished washing up themselves. Happy. Bokuto looked so happy.

For the millionth time, Kuroo searched himself for the jealousy he should be feeling, but all he felt was joy.

Then he caught Kenma about to walk out of the bathroom with hair still dripping onto his shoulders. “Hey! Dry your hair properly!” he said, tugging the man back and rubbing at his hair with a towel.

“What - ugh,” Kenma grumbled, pushing at him lightly. “No, I’m going to get weird bedhead like you.”

“You like my bedhead,” Kuroo teased, not really knowing if that was true but happy enough right now to acknowledge the possibility.

“Do not,” Kenma grumbled, ears pink.

“Do too!”

“Do not!”

“Stop arguing, you do too,” Akaashi grumbled, walking out of the shower. “Did you two use the only towels?”

Kuroo chuckled at the face Kenma made, then handed his towel back to Akaashi. 

“There are normally more in the cupboard,” Kenma said, opening it up. Nodding, he pulled out another towel and threw it over to Bokuto.

Comfortable. Easy. Kuroo’s heart ached with how much he wanted this to be his new normal.

“Coming to bed?” Kenma asked, turning to him and reaching out a hand as he continued to rub the towel against his scalp.

Kuroo smiled, listening as Bokuto and Akaashi mumbled back and forth to each other as they dried themselves off.

“Yes,” Kuroo said. “Let’s go sleep.”

Together, he thought.

Kenma’s eyes softened at whatever they saw in his face, and their fingers intertwined as Kenma tugged him into the bedroom.

“I don’t want to be in the middle,” Kenma murmured, “because I get hot too easy.”

“Always too cold or too hot,” Akaashi teased, moving past them to pull down the covers. 

“Bokuto can’t be in the middle either,” Kuroo mused, feeling his boyfriend wrap an arm around his waist. He looked up, hitting him lightly in the stomach with an elbow. “He’s a human heater.”

“Horrors,” said Akaashi, turning to smile at them. “Well then, Kuroo, shall we?”

Kuroo swallowed, letting Bokuto push him forward until he was close to Akaashi. Even from this distance, he looked almost perfect. There were scars on one side of his nose, and his eyebrows were slightly crooked on the edges, but none of that mattered. “Yes,” Kuroo said, lifting a tentative hand up and running it over Akaashi’s shoulder. He thought it was the first time he’d touched the other man like this. Thought about being pressed body to body against the other man.

It was a very good thought.

“Good,” Akaashi murmured, leaning forward and brushing their lips together in a kiss. 

Sweet. Soft. Different from both Kenma’s and Bokuto’s kisses, but Kuroo already knew he’d want more. His heart trembled a bit from what he might come to want from Akaashi, given enough time.

Then there were hands on his waist pulling him forward, fingers drifting down his back helping to ease him into bed as he and Akaashi became tangled up in each other, in sweet lazy kisses. He felt Kenma get into bed behind him, hand tracing lightly over his side, and then Bokuto was in bed behind Akaashi pulling the covers up over both of them.

“So good,” Bokuto murmured, kissing Akaashi’s shoulder. “So very very good.”

“Yes,” Kenma murmured, reaching out past Akaashi to trace fingers down Bokuto’s cheek. “Good.”

“Just like Heaven,” Kuroo sighed, snuggling down between the two men who were hopefully going to be his new lovers. Maybe new boyfriends. Hopefully. He felt full of so much hope.

Akaashi chuckled, rubbing their foreheads together. “Not yet, not quite at least,” he murmured. “I very much want you to stay alive for a while, Kuroo-san. There are things I want to do.”

“Akaashi,” Kenma chided.

Kuroo didn’t mind. The shiver that went through his body at Akaashi’s words was more than pleasant, and he knew he had a lot to think about.

Knew, somehow, that none of the people in this bed would judge him, no matter what he wanted.

He was too lucky. Lucky, and in love.

“Sleep for now, Kuro,” Kenma murmured, nuzzling close. “Get your energy back.”

“Yes sir,” Kuroo teased, chuckling at the soft pinch he received as a result.

Yes, life was good.

Almost perfect.

Better than a dream, even the ones that reached up to claim him, pulling him down into sleep.


End file.
